


Here's My Number, Don't Call Me

by irnnotaboutthatlife



Series: Captains and Their Setters [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Pining, Wrong Number AU, add more tags when I figure it out, angst with happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:17:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 22,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7236931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irnnotaboutthatlife/pseuds/irnnotaboutthatlife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another story where Akaashi and Bokuto pine over each other.<br/>Wrong number AU, with a slight difference.<br/>Bokuto's phone is completely busted after tryouts. He asks the team to make a list with their names and numbers. Bokuto, with his wonderfully short attention span, thinks he's texting the captain with a similar name to a certain setter. Akaashi doesn't realize the mistake until Bokuto is confessing that he may be in love with Akaashi.<br/>How is Akaashi supposed to explain that after all this time, Bokuto had been texting the wrong person?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet the Ace

**Author's Note:**

> Got really tired of this idea that Bokuto is a helpless idiot and Akaashi is the only genius on the court. Also got tired of Bokuto being the only one to pine. So let's have fun

**I. Akaashi Keiji**

Sweat dripped down his forehead as he sent a toss to the captain. He could feel the adrenaline pumping through him. The sound of the roaring crowd was being overpowered by the blood rushing in his ears.

The ball felt good in his hands, and as soon as it left his grasp, he knew it was a perfect set. His heart pounded hard as he listened to the familiar sound of the ball slamming hard against the floor. He turned in time to see a few members of the opposing team glare up at him, giving him a feeling that always sent shivers down his spine. His hands were burning red, the tingling feel on the tips of his fingers was the most satisfying sensation he had ever experienced.

His captain, Haru, clapped him hard on the back as the referee blew the whistle, marking the end of today's match.

"Nice kill," Akaashi grinned, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"We won our last game because of you," Haru grinned. "Come on, let's line up!"

"Our last match before we go off to high school," Akaashi sighed to himself. He knew exactly what that meant. He had to start all over, be part of a new team, observe and be able to predict their moves.

A new team to earn respect from. A new team to build bonds with and learn to count on. A new team he had to trust.

"Akaashi," Haru mumbled, his lips barely moving as he forced a smile to the crowd. "I think those are scouts from Fukurōdani Academy. They're looking right at you."

Akaashi peered up at the stands, and sure enough, there were three people with Fukurōdani uniforms looking down at him. He had applied to the high school, but he was still waiting for the results. If he got in, that was where he had planned to attend. Fukurōdani was a powerhouse school, everyone knew that. If he could be part of such a strong volleyball team, he would surely be able to help them go to nationals.

There were two boys and one man who were eyeing Akaashi from the stands. The older man appeared to be the coach of the Fukurōdani volleyball team. Akaashi recognized him from a few articles he had read while researching the team. One of the boys had dark brown hair swept to the side. He looked like he could be a second year who was moving on to his third year of high school.

 _'He must be the future captain,'_ Akaashi declared. He watched as the dark haired boy swept over Akaashi's team until his eyes landed right on Akaashi. They had a staring match for what felt like an eternity, but Akaashi refused to drop his gaze. Then the brunette mumbled something to a boy with ridiculous hair, his stare still fixed on Akaashi.

Akaashi couldn't believe his eyes, the boy was clearly younger than the brunette. His cheeks still a little round with youth, and his eyes lit up with excitement. He smirked at whatever the older boy whispered to him, a few of the black and white strands falling over his face as he roared with laughter.

Akaashi could feel his face flush, _'What the hell did he say about me?'_

Haru nudged Akaashi's shoulder, "Coach  
says they looked pretty impressed with you. You're most likely a shoe in for Fukurōdani."

Akaashi merely nodded his head at the statement. They would all just have to wait and see.  
_____________________________

"I'm leaving!" Akaashi called out from the door as he swung his backpack over his shoulder. He slowly made his way to his new school, Fukurōdani Academy. Every now and again he would adjust his tie. He wasn't used to wearing one for school, but this was just one of the many adjustments he would have to get used to.

The walk to the school was no longer on the way to his favorite bakery, Kitty's Corner. So instead of grabbing a fresh muffin and a cup of tea like he usually would the beginning of every week, Akaashi had to wake up a little earlier to make himself breakfast.

"The volleyball better be worth this," he grumbled to himself. Admittedly, he was probably in this bitter mood because he didn't get to take a bite of a warm chocolate chip muffin, but he refused to admit that.

The bustling noise of new and old students greeting each other roared in Akaashi's ears. He scanned the scene for any familiar faces, but none appeared. It shouldn't have come as a surprise to him, he didn't hear about anyone from his school being accepted to Fukurōdani.

He pushed past a crowd of first years as he made his way to class. His stomach felt like it was twisting in knots as he thought about all the new classes and faces he would have to get used to seeing. He passed tables of people trying to recruit new members for clubs. He didn't have the time to stop and feign interest.

But he didn't have the choice when he felt someone slam a flyer right on his chest, knocking the wind out of him.

"Oof," Akaashi huffed out.

"Come join the volleyball cl--! Oho, it's you!" an animated voice yelled out. Akaashi glared at the source of his discomfort, only to be faced with a pair of golden eyes. The color alone stunned Akaashi into place. It was warm, like melted honey. They were bright with excitement and familiarity.

 _'Have I seen him before?'_ But as soon as he was able to rip his gaze away from the stranger's eyes, there was no mistaking the black and white streaked hair.

"Oh, it's you," he said with not even half the enthusiasm as the golden eyed student.

"I saw your match a few months ago!" the wild haired boy said in the same booming voice as before. "You were so amazing! Are you planning on joining the volleyball club? We could use a setter like you! Would you toss a few balls for me? None of the other setters want to because I tire them out, but I bet you wouldn't, right?" The boy was talking a mile a minute, not leaving any room for Akaashi to even form a reply.

"I--," Akaashi finally cut in, "I was already planning on trying out." He perked an eyebrow at the older student. "You're part of the team, correct?"

"Yup, I'm the team's ace!" The boy pointed a thumb at his chest, "My name's Koutarou Bokuto."

"You're the ace?" Akaashi asked in disbelief. He couldn't hide his disappointment, there was no way this ball of energy could be the team's ace.

"He won't be for long if he keeps up with those mood swings," a black haired boy with tired eyes mumbled. He was certainly Bokuto's senior.

"Tch," Bokuto pouted. "It's not my fault. Things get frustrating sometimes."

"And _you_ should be able to handle those moments best, for the sake of the team," the older boy scolded.

Akaashi was stunned with how harsh the third year was treating Bokuto. Surely he couldn't be that bad, especially since he was necessary to the team.

"U-um," Akaashi started to break in, but he was interrupted by the sound of the bell ringing for class to start. "Shit," he cursed to himself, then he ran off to his class.

"I hope I'll see you at practice!" Bokuto called out, immediately perking up. Akaashi turned and he saw the older boy waving excitedly at him. His warm smile causing the raven haired boy to blush.

 _'The hell?'_ he wondered as he lightly grazed his heated cheeks with his cold fingers. But he didn't have time to try and understand what was happening to him, he was late for class.


	2. Irreplaceable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured in order to get a feel of where this story is going, may as well post the next chapter. Also, I might be busy tomorrow because Father's Day so I wanted to post.

**II. Bokuto Koutarou**

"Alright, the first years will be here soon," Akatsuki announced, pushing his dark brown hair to the side. It was a habit he had formed whenever he was nervous. Akatsuki was an incredible captain, he was able to find each member's individual strengths and make it work for the team. He was even able to help the team work around Bokuto's moods. The only problem was, Akatsuki was absolutely horrible with speeches and hyping up the team.

And that's where Bokuto came in.

"As vice captain," Akatsuki grinned, "I'm counting on you to whip those maggots into shape."

Bokuto let out a loud laugh and then saluted his captain.

"Sir, yes sir," he grinned, then he stood in front of the rest of the team. "Alright everyone, listen up. I don't care if they're newbies, we will treat and judge them all fairly. The new ones we decide to take in better be treated like family." Bokuto eyed each member, unperturbed by the loud silence that was filling the room.

Bokuto wasn't dense, he knew there were times he would completely goof off. He knew he had bad mood swings and that he could be overexcited. He was fully aware of the fact that sometimes, his team had to carry him, even though he was the ace and vice captain.

But none of that mattered when the situation really counted. Bokuto was someone everyone could rely on. He was strong, kind, and he was able to understand each and every one of his teammates. Like Akatsuki, he knew their strengths, but he also knew their weaknesses. When choosing vice captains, there was no doubt in anyone's mind, it had to be Bokuto.

Despite his wild appearance and his kind eyes, Bokuto was hungry for victory. When the time called for it, he could be calm and calculated. Even when he was in his moods, he never stopped analyzing the situation on the court. Once he was back in his right mindset, he would crush the opposing team with his tactics.

"If I find out any of you tried to trick our newbies or insist they have to go through some prank initiation..." Bokuto's eyes turned to slits as he scanned over his team, leaving them with an uneasy feeling. Bokuto didn't have to finish that sentence, everyone knew what he was implying.

Any unfortunate soul who got on Bokuto's bad side, as difficult as that may be, would be faced with one of two punishments. One of them being running laps around the school during morning and evening practice. The other option was considered the worst of all. Option two was practicing with Bokuto personally. His endless stamina was enough to kill a man.

Komi, one of the few unlucky people to experience Bokuto's wrath, shivered a little in his seat.

Without even a second to spare, the gym doors flew open. In came what appeared to be about five first years and a couple second years.

"Okay everyone, let's get started," Bokuto smiled, rubbing his hands together with enthusiasm. Bokuto loved the beginning of the year for this sole reason. There wasn't anything he enjoyed more than meeting new people.   
_____________________________

"One more!" Bokuto yelled out to one of the first years who was trying out as setter. This one had been keeping pace with him, and he didn't look as if he would be tiring out soon. They were originally off to a terrible start, neither of them were able to stay in sync. But after only a few tosses, the first year was able to predict Bokuto's preferred set up.

 _'This first year would make an incredible addition,'_ he decided, mentally taking note of the newbie. After he had landed his straight, Bokuto turned to congratulate the first year on making the team. When he got a good look at the new member, he realized it was the boy he had been talking to earlier that day.

"Oho, it's you!" Bokuto nearly screeched. He flashed the new recruit a huge smile. "I'm so happy to see you." Bokuto couldn't help but notice the flushed appearance of his kouhai, but he shrugged it off, deciding it was because of the harsh practice he put them all through.

"Well, I think it's pretty obvious you made the team," Bokuto chatted happily.

"How can you just decide that?" the younger boy frowned.

 _'What was his name again?'_ Bokuto wondered. _'Aka-something. Akamaru? No, that's the name of the dog from that shounen I like. Akaaaaaaa--.'_

"Akaaaaaaashi," Bokuto drawled out, a small pout forming on his lips. He hoped he was right.

He looked at the younger boy and his face didn't appear to change. If he had called him by the wrong name, Bokuto was sure he would be the kind of guy to have corrected him.

"Didn't anyone tell you?" Bokuto continued. "I'm the team's vice captain. I know it didn't seem like it at the tabling this morning, but surprisingly, people think I'm a good judge of character." Bokuto scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment. He really didn't like talking about himself that much, it was too easy to bring him down. He had to learn that the hard way.

"So whenever we pick new people, they always ask me to meet them first," Bokuto shrugged nonchalantly. "Idunno. But anyways," he clapped Akaashi hard on the back, "welcome to the team!"

Bokuto ran off to go inform Akatsuki that he had found a setter that could take his place while he was gone.

"Oh geeze, Bokuto. Way to make me feel fucking crappy for practically being replaced by a first year," Akatsuki whined.

"Relax Akatsuki-senpai," Bokuto chuckled. "You're irreplaceable... In my heart." He dramatically grabbed his shirt over the spot where his heart was and closed his eyes.

"Oh! Bokuto!" Akatsuki cried out, wiping a fake tear away from his eye. Bokuto let out a loud laugh as he patted Akatsuki on the back.

"Alright. Alright. Let's figure out when our next practice will be," Bokuto sighed happily. He whipped out his phone from his bag and started scrolling through the team's tentative schedule.

He should have seen it coming.

He should have been paying more attention, there were newbies on the court for Christ sakes.

Still, he couldn't hide his surprise when a ball came hurtling towards him, knocking his phone onto the ground. Bokuto didn't have to look to know his phone was completely busted. The shattering of the screen echoed throughout the gymnasium. Everyone was silent, too afraid that even the slightest intake of breath would set Bokuto off.

 _'I shouldn't even bother picking it up.'_ Bokuto eyed the small chunks of glass that surrounded his phone. _'May as well,'_ he sighed.

Sure enough, his phone was completely ruined. Bokuto tried turning it off and on again, but the device wouldn't even do that. Nothing he did could fix it.

"FUCK ME!" Bokuto yelled out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Catch that Naruto reference? I couldn't think of any names with Aka. All I kept thinking about was Akamaru. Hope you think it's okay so far!


	3. Opposites

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who has already given me kudos and commented. You're all so great!

**III. Akaashi Keiji**

"FUCK ME."

Akaashi whipped his head around to find the source of the sudden outburst. He shouldn't have been surprised to find that it was none other than Bokuto.

What really surprised Akaashi was how his initial thought was to tell Bokuto, "Sure, name the time and place." Thankfully, he was able to bite his tongue before the words left his mouth.

 _'What the hell am I thinking?'_ Akaashi grimaced. He had just gotten on the team and he was already trying to get with the vice captain. _'Am I insane? There's no time to try and think about that kind of stuff. Especially not with someone like...like him.'_ He looked over at Bokuto who was frowning at his shattered phone.

 _'He's so cute when he pouts,'_ Akaashi thought decisively. His eyes widened as he realized what he was just thinking. He tightened his hold on the volleyball in his hands, pressing all his frustrations into it. He couldn't afford to have feelings for a teammate. His emotions could cost them a match, and possibly even a chance at nationals.

 _'Focus Keiji,'_ he demanded.

"Ugh, everyone huddle up!" Bokuto yelled. Once the members, new and old, had gathered round, Bokuto let out a defeated sigh.

He was rubbing his forehead soothingly with his thumb and middle finger as he said, "Okay everyone. Usually we only have the new members put their names and numbers down on the sheet, but I'm going to need a completely new phone since _someone_ ," he searched the small group with furrowed brows, "made me drop my it. So please take the sheet and pass it around." He handed a blank piece of paper to a brown haired boy with wild and curly hair. Bokuto's name and number was already written on the sheet.

By the time the paper had gotten to Akaashi, nearly everyone had already signed and left. There was only him, a couple of first years, and the captain left.

Akaashi quickly jotted down his number and took a picture of what was written on the sheet so far. He figured it would be easier to have already saved everyone's name and number before the inevitably insane group chat started and he wouldn't know who was who.

Later that night, Akaashi used his free time saving number after number into his phone. He started from the bottom of the list, slowly making his way to the top. It wasn't because the number at the top belonged to a certain someone, it's just how Akaashi did things, or so that's what he told himself.

When he had finally reached the top of the list, he hesitated. He couldn't help but take note of how surprisingly neat Bokuto's handwriting was. It was almost as if he wrote in italics, slanted but still neat. Akaashi read the name over and over again, as if chanting the name in his head would bring said person to him. He relished the taste of Bokuto's name on his lips.

"Bokuto Koutarou," Akaashi mumbled one last time before banging his head against his phone. "Just save the fucking contact," he muttered to himself. He quickly typed in Bokuto's number and saved his information. He then threw his phone across the room, onto his bed.

There was no denying it. This was going to be difficult.   
_____________________________

When afternoon practice finally arrived, Akaashi thought he could probably completely avoid tossing to Bokuto. After all, the captain was a setter, so he would be the more obvious choice.

Akaashi could not have been any more wrong.

Bokuto was changing into his volleyball gear when he turned to Akaashi and asked, "Hey, hey, hey Akaashi. Mind sending a couple tosses my way? I think you and I work really well together." Akaashi could only supply his vice captain with a curt nod, followed by him silently rushing out the locker room with only one shoe on.

When he had made it to the gym, he sat himself on the bleacher and embarrassingly tugged on his other shoe. A few minutes later, Bokuto came out of the gym, and Akaashi swore he was going to pass out.

 _'H-how could someone wear such ridiculously long knee-pads?'_ he gawked. _'More importantly, how the hell is he more attractive showing less skin?'_ Akaashi had been so busy bickering with himself, he didn't notice the volleyball cart was closer than he expected. He fell right in, causing a few of the balls to bounce out, attracting not just the attention of his vice captain, but of the whole team.

The gym echoed with laughter, Akaashi could feel his cheeks heat up with embarrassment. Then he felt a strong hand pull him out of the death trap.

"Hey, are you okay?" Bokuto asked, a worried look forming on his face. His eyes searched Akaashi for any sign that he was hurt, and after finding none, he turned to the rest of the team.

"Hey! Shut up!" he commanded, and everyone immediately silenced. Bokuto turned back to Akaashi, offering him an apologetic smile. "Don't be embarrassed, I did the same thing when I first joined the team. Granted, I was running for a ball. What distracted you from seeing the cart?"

Akaashi's heart nearly stopped as he tried to think of a reasonable explanation for his mishap.

"I--um--. I was really focusing on what tosses to send you. You know, since last time we weren't so in sync," Akaashi stuttered out. He grabbed one of the balls that had fallen to the floor and looked down at it, hoping it would mask the blush that was creeping on his face.

"Oh, that makes sense. Sometimes we get really into the game that we just lose focus in our surroundings." Bokuto let out a soft laugh and, for once, gently patted Akaashi on the back. "It's funny how similar you and I are. C'mon, let's get started."

Akaashi couldn't help but smile at Bokuto. He was so kind and very understanding. He was so open to others, he made Akaashi feel welcomed. It was their first practice and he already felt like part of the team.

 _'No wonder he draws so much respect from the others,'_ Akaashi considered. He followed Bokuto to a free net, where another third year was waiting. His name was Konoha and Bokuto had asked him to throw some balls to Akaashi so they could practice. As Akaashi started to set up the toss, he was hit with the sight that had caused him to face-plant into the cart in the first place.

As the ball flew out of Akaashi's hands, it was as if everything around him started to move in slow motion. He watched as Bokuto jumped for the ball. It looked as if Bokuto were flying, his legs taking him to an insane height in the air. His right arm was thrown back in preparation for his attack. Bokuto's eyes were zeroed in on the spot where an empty water bottle was placed. He didn't even bother to check if he would actually make contact with the ball, demonstrating his complete and utter trust in Akaashi.

These are all things Akaashi noticed in a matter of milliseconds. What really captured his attention was the bit of skin that showed right between Bokuto's shorts and his outrageously long knee-pads. It was just a sliver of his thigh, but it felt like an outright sin to see it.

"Hey, heads up!" Konoha called out, but Akaashi was too slow. He was just drawing himself out of his daydream when the older boy threw a ball his way, hitting him right on the side of his head. Akaashi fell over, cushioning his fall with his hands.

"Fuck, Akaashi! Are you alright?" Bokuto called out as he ran over to the raven haired boy. Akaashi slowly got up, wincing a little at the throbbing pain in his head.

"Y-yeah, I'm good," Akaashi muttered. He could feel Bokuto's warm hand lightly touch the spot where Akaashi had been hit. The younger boy started to subconsciously lean into Bokuto's touch. The warmth felt good on the sore spot, and he smelled so good.

Akaashi had to force himself to stop moving any closer. He looked up and saw that Bokuto was blushing. His eyebrows were shot up in surprise and his mouth was slightly agape.

At that point, Akaashi wanted nothing more than to crawl into a hole and die. He wasn't usually like this. He didn't normally see guys in _that_ way. In fact, Akaashi never really saw _anyone_ that way. He never had an interest in anyone, so why was he so attracted to Bokuto of all things.

It's not like Bokuto was unattractive, in fact, he had heard from many that they found him easy on the eyes. Akaashi was one to agree, of course. And it wasn't like Bokuto was an idiot, though his simple smile and easygoing nature would initially make others think otherwise. Bokuto took pride in being vice captain, and as a representative of his team, he would work hard in his classes as well. Average was something Bokuto would never settle for.

The only thing about Bokuto that was truly unsettling to Akaashi was how sociable he was. Not that that was a general problem, it was simply the matter of how Akaashi just wasn't as outgoing as Bokuto was. Akaashi didn't always get along with others. He tried, he really did. But sometimes Akaashi could be a little too blunt, and he knew that. Sometimes he wouldn't find a certain joke as hilarious as others did. Akaashi wasn't as laid-back as Bokuto, he didn't have a kind smile he could easily flash a person. They were so opposite, so then why. Why did Akaashi feel something for Bokuto?

 _'This is not the time,'_ Akaashi decided.

"I'm sorry, Bokuto-san. I need to go," Akaashi mumbled, breaking his gaze from the older boy. He ran to the locker room to retrieve his belongings and then he headed home. He could have sworn he had heard Bokuto call out for him, but he didn't stop to find out. He just needed to leave.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the chapter. Akaashi is a bit out of character but I dig it. Anyways, let me know if you guys like it! Will be posting again soon :)


	4. Texts to Babe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. I was at work but I wanted to update. I hope it's okay!

**IV. Bokuto Koutarou**

"I'm sorry, Bokuto-san. I need to go," Akaashi said softly, his face started to turn red. His eyes fell to the floor and then he ran off to the locker room.

"Akaashi, wait!" Bokuto called out, but his words fell onto deaf ears. "Did I do something wrong?"

"What happened?" Akatsuki asked as he jogged over to where Bokuto was standing absolutely dumbfounded.

"I-I don't know...," he turned to Konoha with a desperate look on his face. "Did I do something wrong?"

Konoha shrugged helplessly, "Maybe he doesn't like being touched. He seems like the kind of uptight guy who just doesn't like that type or stuff."

"Crap! I didn't even think about that. Ughhhhh, I didn't mean to invade his personal space," Bokuto groaned. He slapped his hand hard onto his forehead, not caring if it would leave a mark on his face.

"Don't sweat it man, just apologize tomorrow," Akatsuki said calmly.

"That's if he even comes back to practice tomorrow," Konoha smirked. He realized his mistake too late. Before anyone could blink, Akatsuki had stalked up to him and smacked him upside the head.

"Let's get back to practice," Akatsuki said tiredly.   
_____________________________

By the end of the day, Bokuto had long forgotten about the mishap with Akaashi. He was fired up for their upcoming practice match with Nekoma.

"Oi, Bokuto," Akatsuki called out. "Did you get the practice schedule I sent last night?"

"No, I just got my new phone. I didn't set everything up yet. I also may have forgotten to save everyone's numbers on my phone. I'll get the schedule from Komi or something."

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow. I expect a good night text from you later," Akatsuki joked.

"Of course, darling," Bokuto laughed, blowing a kiss to his captain.

As Bokuto was getting ready to leave, he was looking over the practice schedule. He was pleased with how everything was looking, and overall, he was happy with how the team was turning out. Even the new recruits were working well with everyone.

When Bokuto finally got home, his parents had gone to bed. The house was unusually quiet, it made Bokuto a little uneasy. He thought about texting Kuroo but then he remembered he didn't have Kuroo's number anymore. Bokuto let out a frustrated groan, Kuroo was always up whenever Bokuto was.

"Maybe I can text Akatsuki," Bokuto mumbled to himself. "He might be awake." Bokuto pulled out a copy of the list of numbers and quickly skimmed it. "Aka...Aka..." he mumbled, and without thinking, he typed in the first number that appeared with the start of that name.

_To: Akakakakatsuki 11:09 PM  
Hey it's Bobo. You up?_

_From: Akakakakatsuki 11:11 PM  
Bobo? Bokuto-san? How did you get my number?_

_To: Akakakakatsuki 11:12 PM  
From the list! Duuuuuuh cmon man!!!_

_From: Akakakakatsuki 11:15 PM  
That makes sense, I apologize._

_To: Akakakakatsuki 11:16 PM  
Brooooo! Why so serious? It's fine! :)_

_From: Akakakakatsuki 11:20 PM  
So why did you text me so late?_

_To: Akakakakatsuki 11:21 PM  
idk man. I wanted to talk to someone and I missed you babe! (づ￣ ³￣)づ_

_From: Akakakakatsuki 11:21 PM  
Babe?_

_To: Akakakakatsuki 11:22 PM  
C'mon man. Quit fooling around. What are you up to?_

_From: Akakakakatsuki 11:25 PM  
I was just heading to bed actually. You should too, Bokuto-san. It's getting late._

_To: Akakakakatsuki 11:26 PM  
Yeah yeah ok. I just wanted to text you goodnight!_

_From: Akakakakatsuki 11:27 PM  
Why?_

_To: Akakakakatsuki 11:28 PM  
Duh bc I love you man! ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯_

_From: Akakakakatsuki 11:45 PM  
But we haven't known each other long..._

Bokuto raised a brow at Akatsuki's response. _'He's acting really weird tonight.'_

_To: Akakakakatsuki 11:47 PM  
Dude you know I care about everyone on the team, but you make me feel better! I love being with you. Now quit acting weird and go to bed!_

_From: Akakakakatsuki 11:50 PM  
I love being around you as well. Goodnight._

Bokuto stared at his phone, a strange feeling settling over him.

 _'I wonder what's going on with him,'_ was his final thought before his heavy lids succumbed to sleep.

When he went to practice the next morning, he was pleased to find that Akaashi did return. But there was something off about him today. His calm demeanor was replaced with a contemplative look. Bokuto noticed Akaashi's eyes were always following him. Whenever Bokuto caught him starting, Akaashi would immediately look away with a small blush forming on his cheeks.

"What's with him?" he wondered aloud.

"Maybe you really freaked him out yesterday," Komi answered as he shamelessly stared right at Akaashi.

"I haven't gone near him all day!" Bokuto blurted out. "He keeps looking at me like I killed someone."

"That's just wrong," Komi commented. Bokuto was ready to agree when Komi continued, "Who is he to judge what someone does in their free time."

Bokuto glared down at him, "Do you wanna run laps during practice?" Komi shook his head and looked at Bokuto, eyes widened with fear.

"Can you go over there and practice with Akaashi then? I'm kinda worried about him. He's a brilliant setter and I know he's passionate about the sport. I can feel it. But if he keeps this up, I'm not sure how he'll fit in with the rest of the team."

"Understood," Komi replied, and then went off on his mission. Bokuto watched as Komi conversed with Akaashi. The older boy was talking animatedly and Akaashi kept his exterior as cool as always. His exasperated expression made Bokuto wonder if the guy has ever experienced excitement in his life.

 _'But he has, I see it in his eyes every time he sets up the ball. I see it in him every time the ball makes contact with my hand and hits the spot we're aiming for. I see it every time he sees...me,'_ Bokuto thought to himself. Then he shook the idea out of his head. _'Now I'm just being self-centered. Akaashi isn't the type of person to like someone like me. He would prefer someone more calm and collected, like himself.'_

Bokuto groaned, _'Why does it matter? I can't have an interest in my teammate.'_ And with that, Bokuto grabbed the nearest volleyball and called over one of the first years to practice with him. They didn't know better. They also couldn't say no to their vice captain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the chapter! Can't wait to write Akaashi's POV of the texts. See you all soon!


	5. Make a Wish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't update last night! I was running around town and my dad was sick. But here is the new chapter!

**V. Akaashi Keiji**

After a long, cold shower, Akaashi flattened himself onto his bed, his hair still dripping wet. He laid a towel on the side of him and he rolled onto it, not having the strength to properly dry himself off.

He was close to just drifting off to sleep when he heard his phone buzz in the distance. He let out a low groan and debated if it was worth getting up for. After a couple of minutes of back and forth with himself, his curiosity won, forcing him to get up.

It was a text from Bokuto. His heart began to beat rapidly, 'What if he's gonna tell me off for being such a creep?' His hands shook as he tried to open the text, the anticipation was killing him.

The text was simple, he was just asking Akaashi what was up. The two had a simple conversation and then Bokuto said something Akaashi hadn't expected at all.

_From: Bokuto 11:21 PM  
idk man. I wanted to talk to someone and I missed you babe! (づ￣ ³￣)づ_

Akaashi questioned this, _'How could he miss me when we haven't really gotten to know each other that well?'_ Although Akaashi was perplexed, he couldn't deny the slight fluttering in his stomach at the idea of Bokuto missing him.

And then, things got even more strange.

_From: Bokuto 11:28 PM  
Duh bc I love you man! ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯_

Akaashi was certain Bokuto didn't mean it in the way Akaashi had originally presumed. The insertion of 'man' and the amusing emoticon made it obvious this was not a confession, but still. Akaashi's cheeks heated up and he had to throw a pillow over his face to hide his smile, as if Bokuto could see him.

_To: Bokuto 11:45 PM  
But we haven't known each other long..._

_From: Bokuto 11:47 PM  
Dude you know I care about everyone on the team, but you make me feel better! I love being with you. Now quit acting weird and go to bed!_

"I make him feel better?" Akaashi smiled. Now that he thought about it, Bokuto always made him feel better as well. Bokuto was always kind to him and always made sure he felt like he was part of the team. He made Akaashi feel like he belonged to something bigger than himself, which was what made him say:

_To: Bokuto 11:50 PM  
I love being around you as well. Goodnight._

The next morning, Akaashi suddenly became even more aware of Bokuto than he had before. He wasn't sure what to say after last night, so he kept his distance. But it seemed like the further away he was from Bokuto, the more he stared at the older student. He watched Bokuto as he practiced serves with the other first years.

He hadn't asked Akaashi to toss to him, and admittedly that bugged him a little, but he understood. After what happened yesterday, he still probably felt a little weird. Or he thought Akaashi would get hit by the ball again. Both were understandable reasons.

Every now and again Bokuto would catch Akaashi watching him, and it wasn't like Akaashi meant to appear like a creep. He didn't want to notice the way Bokuto ran his fingers through his hair when he talked. He didn't want to get a warm feeling in the pit of his stomach when he watched Bokto let out a loud laugh that reached Akaashi from the bleachers. He didn't want to take note of the way Bokuto had a glint in his eyes every time he was jumping to spike a ball. But he did notice these things, and every time he was caught, he was incredibly embarrassed.

Akaashi was looking down at his hands after being caught by Bokuto for the fourth time that day. He was touched lightly on his shoulder, rousing him or of his embarrassed state to face Komi.

"Hey," the older boy grinned. "Would you mind tossing to me?"

Akaashi frowned a little, he only wanted to toss to Bokuto, but he couldn't deny a request from his senpai.

"Well, I suppose," he agreed, admittedly a little reluctantly. Komi raised a brow in annoyance but he didn't say anything.

Akaashi was able to block Bokuto from his mind and had a fairly successful practice session with Komi. The libero was a well rounded player. He could hit Akaashi's tosses fairly well, but of course he excelled in receiving all of Akaashi's serves. Akaashi couldn't deny how impressed he was and apparently he wasn't the only one.

"Whoaaaa look at you Komi!" Bokuto called out as he jogged over to them. Akaashi noticed Bokuto's hair had fallen flat, a few strands were stuck to his head with sweat. Akaashi wanted to know how Bokuto was able to make his hair stand in that outrageous style. But more importantly, he wanted to know why Bokuto somehow looked even better with it down.

Bokuto pushed his hair back as he said, "Komi, could you leave the two of us alone for a sec?" Komi grunted a reply and walked off with of another word.

_'Fuck. Is he gonna tell me off for staring at him today?'_

"Akaashi, have you been okay? You've been acting a little weird lately," Bokuto commented. A small pout was forming on his lips and Akaashi had to fight the sudden urge to kiss it off his face.

"I--um...I'm fine. I just--I don't know. After what happened last night I just..." Akaashi didn't know how to phrase his thoughts correctly. Normally he was great with his words. He was usually the most articulate out of his friends, but he was awful when he tried talking about his feelings. He didn't know how to tell Bokuto that he felt something towards him, and after their conversation last night, he wanted to know if Bokuto felt something too.

Not love of course, they just met. But could he be feeling _something_.

"You mean at practice?" Akaashi was about to correct him but he was interrupted, "Look, Akaashi. I didn't mean to invade your personal space. I guess I shouldn't have assumed that everyone is comfortable with me touching them. It's just who I am, you know? But I apologize, and it won't happen again."

"Wait what?" Akaashi asked without thinking. "No! I want you to touch me!" he panicked. When Bokuto's eyes widened at his words, Akaashi burned red. "N-not like that! I mean--."

Then he felt Bokuto's strong arms wrap tightly around him. "Akaashi, I'm just happy you're not uncomfortable with me! But then why did you run off?"

Akaashi gulped, what was he supposed to tell him? That he was too new and awkward to flirt, so his initial reaction was to run away?

"Um... Yesterday was a pretty embarrassing day, you know after falling into the cart and then getting hit with the ball," he said in a surprisingly steady voice.

"Oh," Bokuto nodded in understanding. He turned to Akaashi, their faces were only inches apart. Akaashi held his breath, afraid that if he exhaled, Bokuto would somehow know how he felt about him. Bokuto stared into Akaashi's eyes, his golden eyes locking onto Akaashi's gray ones. With Bokuto's half-lidded eyes and the way he was leaning into Akaashi made the raven haired boy's heart stop.

 _'Is he--is he going to kiss me?'_ he panicked. Akaashi's instinctually closed his eyes and waited for Bokuto's warm lips to meet his, but he was surprised to feel something pinch his cheek.

His eyes flew open and he saw that Bokuto was still leaning close to him but then he mumbled, "You got an eyelash stuck to your face." Bokuto picked off the small follicle and put it close to Akaashi's face.

"Make a wish," he grinned. Akaashi blushed, how could he have thought Bokuto was going to kiss him. He blew the eyelash off of Bokuto's finger in a small huff.

"What did you wish for?" Bokuto wondered aloud.

"If I tell you, it won't come true," Akaashi mumbled, a little annoyed as he started to walk away.

"Come on Akaashi! What did you wish for!" Bokuto pleaded

"I'm sure you'll figure it out one day," Akaashi said honestly. He looked at Bokuto over his shoulder and saw that the older boy had a sad, blank expression on his face. Akaashi let out an exasperated sigh, he should have figured as much. Bokuto was a genius with volleyball, but he was just as dense with his feelings as Akaashi was.

 _'Well, now I know he won't be able to figure out that I have feelings for him,'_ he thought, a fond smile growing on his face.

"If we beat Kuroo's team tomorrow," Bokuto called out, "you have to tell me." But Akaashi pretended not to hear him. He wasn't sure who Kuroo was or what his team was capable of. It just wasn't worth the risk.

But if Bokuto had been paying attention at all to yesterday's events, it should have been clear what Akaashi had wished for.

He wished that Bokuto would feel the same way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked it! Thanks to all who have commented and kudoed this story! :D


	6. Annoying Best Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually love this chapter. That is all.

**VI. Tetsurou Kuroo**

"Kuroooooo," Bokuto yelled, stretching out his arms at the sight of his best friend.

"Bo!" Kuroo grinned, running over to Bokuto with his arms wide open. The two embraced, ruffling the other's hair.

"Look at that bed head!" Bokuto chuckled.

"I can't believe your mom let you dye your hair!" Kuroo laughed. "It's still so soft, how do you keep it up without gel?"

Bokuto shrugged, "I just blow dry it. It doesn't always stay, and by the end of a match, it's matted down. But I really don't wanna put any shit in it."

"We can't all be naturally handsome," Kuroo smirked, gesturing to himself. "Sooooo, how are the newbies?" The dark haired boy took a look around Fukurōdani's gymnasium, his eyes landing on a first year who was giving him a death glare.

"Hey Bo, who is that?" Kuroo nodded over at the younger boy, who had exchanged his cold stare for a mildly annoyed look before Bokuto saw him.

"Oh, that's Akaashi," Bokuto smiled. "He's a little shy and a bit awkward, but he's a genius. He's an incredible setter... When he's not getting hit by the ball." Bokuto scratched the back of his head, "Lately, he's been acting a little weird around me. I don't know what I did, but if it doesn't interfere with his performance, I guess we can work it out later."

 _'Tch, typical. Bokuto doesn't recognize the shit that's happening right in front of him,'_ Kuroo sighed. He snuck another look at Akaashi and noticed how the younger boy was eyeing Kuroo's hand that was still wrapped around Bokuto. _'May as well have a little fun with it.'_

"Good luck today, babe," Kuroo said loud enough for Akaashi to hear. He didn't have to look to know that the younger boy was watching them. He could feel Akaashi burning a hole into his skull. Just to rub salt in the wound, Kuroo gave Bokuto a flirty wink. And to his amusement, Bokuto blew a kiss back to him. He looked over at Akaashi, a shit eating grin glued to his face.

_'Let the games begin.'_

Even though it was clear to see that the younger boy was a little distracted by Bokuto, the vice captain was able to reign the team into victory. Although each set was barely taken by a two point lead, Fukurōdani managed to win. Nekoma was very skilled with receiving but it just couldn't keep up with Bokuto's killer spikes, especially when the wild owl was on a roll.

"Good game," Kuroo grinned. Although he could be a fairly sore loser, Kuroo didn't mind losing to his best friend. Bokuto was an incredible opponent, and only having a two point difference in each set was no small feat.

"Kuroo, your blocking is incredible! It's like you can read my mind or something!" Bokuto said animatedly. His cheeks were tinged red after the intense game. A few strands of his hair had fallen flat, but this was to be expected. Bokuto practically carried his team, but he was the ace for a reason. The wild haired boy never ceased to amaze Kuroo.

He always knew that Bokuto was bright, but he was always surprised to see how determined he really was. Kuroo was equally intelligent, but he didn't try nearly as hard as his best friend. He knew people understood his capabilities, so why push it?

Bokuto wasn't like that at all, he thrived off of praise. And it was clear to see his hard work was paying off. Only a second year and he was the team's vice captain and ace.

"Please don't compliment the opposing team, Bokuto-san," Akaashi muttered, still glaring at Kuroo.

"Oh come on, Akaashi! This is Kuroo, he's my best friend," Bokuto flashed Kuroo an affectionate smile and then turned to his setter. "Oh wait, I don't think I properly introduced you two. Kuroo, this is the genius setter I told you about. Akaashi will most likely be taking my place as vice captain next year. He's very capable and he's already got the ladies falling for him, like his senpai." Of course the blush that crossed Akaashi's face didn't escape Kuroo's notice. He was sure Akaashi knew he saw, but the younger boy wouldn't meet his eyes.

 _'This is just too good,'_ Kuroo thought smugly.

"And Akaashi, this is Kuroo. He's been my best friend since we were six. We met in volleyball camp and have been competing against each other ever since." Bokuto lowered his voice a little, as if Kuroo wouldn't hear him say, "Don't let his good looks fool you, he's crafty."

Akaashi scowled at the statement, _'Tch, is he seriously jealous? Hm, should I make it worse?'_

"Bo, how come you haven't texted me in a while?" he questioned. He asked half to mess with Akaashi, but he was also fairly curious.

"Oh crap, I forgot. I got a new phone. Let me go get it." Bokuto ran off to the locker room to get his bag, leaving Akaashi and Kuroo alone.

 _'Perfect,'_ he smirked.

"So, Akaashi, right?" Kuroo purred out. Akaashi glared at him but he gave the older boy a curt nod.

"So, why do you keep giving me such a nasty stare? A pretty boy like you shouldn't have such an ugly look on his face. Especially not when Koutarou is around."

"Sh-shut up," Akaashi mumbled. His eyes fell to the floor, his scowl setting in, but his blush gave him away.

Kuroo could hardly contain himself, "Me and Bo are pretty close. He tells me everything, but this is the first I've ever heard of you. Guess you didn't make much of an impression, aye?" Kuroo shrugged nonchalantly, but he knew Akaashi was mentally flipping him off.

"Hey, hey, hey! Hope you two were playing nice while I was gone!" Bokuto laughed. "Now gimme them digits, bro." Bokuto handed Kuroo his phone, and that might have been the straw that broke the camel's back. As soon as Kuroo grazed his fingers over Bokuto's while grabbing the phone, Akaashi stormed off without a word.

"Did something happen?" Bokuto asked suspiciously. He wasn't fooled at all by Kuroo's innocent face.

"I'll tell you in a minute," Kuroo laughed. "Let me just put my number in." Kuroo quickly saved his number on Bokuto's phone and took a picture of himself for the contact photo.

"Damn I look great," he said proudly.

"You always do, man."

"Oh, Koutarou!" Kuroo gushed. "Hey, do you have Akaashi's number? I wanna apologize for screwing with him."

"Oh man, is that why he's so upset? What did you do?" Bokuto demanded. He ran a hand tiredly down his face, he hated when Kuroo messed with his new friends.

But Akaashi had started it.

 _'But if I'm being honest,'_ Kuroo thought, _'I probably would've done it anyways. The position of annoying best friend is filled. Not that I was jealous or anything.'_

"Ugh, I'll give you his number if you promise not to do it again," Bokuto said seriously.

"Yeah, yeah," Kuroo said while rolling his eyes.

"There's a photo of the team's contact list somewhere in there. Just go through it and you'll find him," Bokuto said.

"Thanks babe," Kuroo grinned. "Look, I'll make a group chat of all of us later when I apologize, okay? So you can see it."

"Good, thanks man. I really don't want Akaashi to be upset," Bokuto pouted. "He's really cool, you know?"

"Awwww, does someone have a crush?" Kuroo cackled, rubbing the top of Bokuto's head amicably.

"Shut up Tetsu! Akaashi might hear you!"

Kuroo immediately stopped joking around, "Wait. Do you actually...like him?"

"Idunno. We spend a lot of time together and he makes me feel...weird. I don't know! I don't usually feel this way about guys, but it feels good being with Akaashi. It's not like you and me good but like... Warm, fuzzy feeling good." Bokuto's face started getting redder with each word. "But Akaashi probably thinks I'm an idiot, so."

"Dude, how you feel about Akaashi is completely chill. We can't help who we are into, y'know? I really doubt he thinks you're an idiot," Kuroo replied. "In fact, I think you might stand a chance."

Bokuto punched him lightly on the arm, "Are you just saying that or did you actually pick up on something?"

Kuroo shrugged, "I guess we'll just have to see. But can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why _him_? He kept glaring at me and I don't know if I like him," Kuroo complained.

"He probably kept glaring at you because you're a dick," Bokuto said simply then walked off to go pick up a few leftover volleyballs.

"You suck!" Kuroo yelled as he followed Bokuto, helping him clean up the gym.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will bring in Kenma later, promise. Anyways, hope you liked the chapter! I know it should be Bokuto's POV next chapter (I like patterns) but it would make more sense for Akaashi to be next. Trust me.  
> What inspired me to believe Bokuto doesn't put gel in his hair:  
> http://miss-cigarettes.tumblr.com/post/129262087673/%ED%9B%853-diceplay553-permission-to-upload


	7. Owls&Cats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. But it is what it is. I hope you like it!

**VII. Akaashi Keiji**

"And then, he just blatantly flirted with him right in front of me!" Akaashi ranted to SoSo, his pet cat. She looked at him with her huge green eyes, like she was hanging on to every word.

She let out a soft mewl whenever Akaashi had stopped talking.

"I know!" he agreed, shaking his head sadly. He pet her black fur, "How could he be friends with someone like that? I mean, granted, I'm sure Bokuto has no feelings for him. Why would he? Kuroo is an awful person who just wanted to get a rise out of me." He let out a deep breath, then gasped.

"Wait, so does that mean he won?" Akaashi groaned, then flopped face-first onto his bed. SoSo, who was used to this side of Akaashi, walked over and plopped herself on top of his back. She purred softly, immediately soothing the first year.

He felt his phone buzz in his pocket. A small part of him hoped it was Bokuto texting him with an apology. For what, Akaashi didn't know, especially since Bokuto didn't do anything. But he still wanted one.

His disappointment was unimaginable when he saw that the text had come from an unknown number.

_From: 2016582669 9:46 PM  
Oho?_

_To: 2016582669 9:47 PM  
Who is this?_

_From: 2016582669 9:50 PM  
Kuroo. We need to talk, baby owl._

_To: Kuroo 9:51 PM  
There's nothing to discuss._

Kuroo has added you to the group chat: _Owls &Cats_

"Group chat?" Akaashi wondered. When he tapped the notification, he was shocked to find Bokuto was part of the group.

 **Me:** What is happening?  
**Kuroo:** I just wanna apologize for my behavior today. That's all.  
**Me:** Why is Bokuto-san part of this?  
**Kuroo:** I wanted to prove to him that I would actually apologize because the guy just doesn't believe me. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
**Bokuto:** I still don't! Why are you texting Akatsuki dude???  
**Me:** What?  
**Kuroo:** HOLD ON.

Akaashi stared at his phone, absolutely speechless.

_'What the hell is going on?'_

_From: Kuroo 10:10 PM  
HOLY CRAP!!!!!_

_From: Kuroo 10:10 PM  
BOKUTO MUSTVE SAVED UR # AS AKATSUKIS LMAOOOOO_

_From: Kuroo 10:11 PM  
THIS IS TPO MUCH. IM CRUJNG. FUCK I CANT SPELL SEND HELP SOS_

Akaashi's eyes widened as he realized, "Bokuto thought he was texting Akatsuki-san this whole time?" Akaashi's knees went weak, collapsing him to the ground. He had one hand covering his mouth, the other gripping on to his phone for dear life.

He couldn't believe it.

 _'No wonder he doesn't remember any of the stuff he said to me. He doesn't even fucking know it was me. So wait...,'_ Akaashi's heart started to break as another wave of realization hit him.

"All those things he said to me. They were for Akatsuki." Akaashi wanted to throw his phone against the wall.

_'I must've looked like a fucking idiot! No wonder he kept looking at me weird. He doesn't know all those things he said to me! And I said--oh my god! What if Kuroo tells Bokuto--FUCK.'_

_To: Kuroo 10:17 PM  
DON'T YOU DARE TELL BOKUTO IT'S ME._

It was strange typing all caps, it really wasn't something he would normally do, but he had to get his point across.

_From: Kuroo 10:18 PM  
WAIT. U KNEW HE DIDNT KNOW???!_

_To: Kuroo 10:19 PM  
Of course not. But I said some things...and now it's just a huge misunderstanding and I can't_

_To: Kuroo 10:20 PM  
Look, I just don't know what to say to him. I thought I was special to Bokuto. I wasn't sure in what way, but I was happy I meant something to him. Turns out he feels that way for someone else. Just...don't tell him._

_From: Kuroo 10:22 PM  
........_

_From: Kuroo 10:22 PM  
I won't tell him. I know I screwed with you today, but I would never be so shitty. Look, you are special to Bokuto. In what way, I can't say, but you mean something to him. It's your right to tell him he's got the wrong idea. That's all you. If I find out you haven't told him though..._

_Owls &Cats_  
**Bokuto:** HELLO????  
**Kuroo:** chillll man  
**Bokuto:** you're supposed to apologize to Akaashi!  
**Kuroo:** another time. I got the wrong number. Don't worry, I'll apologize soon.  
**Bokuto:** you know how much he means to me!

Akaashi's heart stopped, he knew he shouldn't have, but he had to know.

 **Me:** how much does Akaashi mean to you?  
**Bokuto:**.....  
**Bokuto:** Akatsuki I knowwwww we shouldn't be involved with our teammates.  
**Bokuto:** but idk I really like Akaashi.  
**Bokuto:** it won't affect how I play

_From: Kuroo 10:31 PM  
I see your game_

_Owls &Cats_  
**Kuroo:** dude I don't think Akatsuki cares. I think he's just surprised you like Akaashi.  
**Bokuto:** of course I like Akaashi. How could I not????

Akaashi thought he was going to faint, _'Is this real life?'_

 **Me:** why do you like him?  
**Bokuto:** have you SEEN him??? Akaashi is so pretty and graceful  
**Kuroo:** he wasn't that graceful today's match  
**Bokuto:** sometimes he gets distracted  
**Kuroo:** BY THAT ASS  
**Me:** SHUT UP  
**Bokuto:** naaaah Akaashi probably thinks I'm below him. :/

This broke Akaashi's heart, how could Bokuto think so little of himself?

 **Me:** I'm sure that isn't true. You're incredible.  
**Bokuto:** I guess. But Akaashi never seems impressed with me. And he keeps distancing himself from me. Idk.  
**Bokuto:** it's like he's alllllll the way up there and I'm stuck down here. Idk how to explain it.  
**Me:** Bokuto, maybe you should try talking to Akaashi about this?  
**Bokuto:** idk. I'm kinda tired. I'm gonna go.  
**Kuroo:** bro cmon don't go

Akaashi waited for a response from the wild haired boy, but he didn't come back.

_From: Kuroo 11:01 PM  
Bo will be alright. Don't worry._

_To: Kuroo 11:02 PM  
What am I going to do? Now I know he likes me but I can't just tell him I know._

_From: Kuroo 11:02 PM  
Just ask him out! You can do it!_

_To: Kuroo 11:03 PM  
Do you know who I am?_

_From: Kuroo 11:04 PM  
NOT REALLY. I JUST MET YOU._

_From: Kuroo 11:05 PM  
WHO CARES???? Just ask him out!_

_To: Kuroo 11:05 PM  
I can't just do it all of a sudden! It's has to be built up. I have to ease my way._

_From: Kuroo 11:06 PM  
fine. Have it your way. But I'm letting you know that Bokuto gets a lot of confessions. He's a great guy. So you better hurry up._

Akaashi wasn't sure how else to respond. He was still just trying to take in the fact that Bokuto had feelings for him.

"Now what?" he asked SoSo. The cat tilted her head at him, her tail perking up. Then she walked over to his gym bag and bumped his volleyball.

"True, I should focus on the game. But... How am I going to face him?" Akaashi sighed. "How am I going to tell him how I feel? What am I going to do?"

But SoSo couldn't give him an answer. And he wasn't going to solve anything by worrying all night.

"I'll just figure it out in the morning." Then he dropped his head into his pillow where dreams of wild hair and golden eyes awaited him.

 


	8. Confess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FLUFF (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

**VIII. Bokuto Koutarou**

He knew.

He had to know.

Why else would Akaashi keep distancing himself away from Bokuto?

Ever since he has joined the team, Akaashi would stay by Bokuto's side. And it wasn't like the vice captain minded. In fact, he had happily welcomed the young setter's presence, it soothed him.

Akaashi would sit with him at lunch and the two would have surprisingly smooth conversation. There was never any awkward silence between them. When it was quiet, it was comfortable, which was strange to the talkative second year. But he had learned so much about Akaashi, and they both had a shocking amount of things in common.

Bokuto was surprised to find out that Akaashi loved playing video games. Akaashi was pleased to know that Bokuto enjoyed reading in his spare time. They both enjoyed cooking and Bokuto had invited Akaashi to his house to make dinner together. They were supposed to meet up this weekend, but as of late, it would seem that Akaashi had no interest.

 _'I don't know what I did,'_ Bokuto sighed out. It had been nearly a week and Akaashi hadn't spoken to him. He didn't meet Bokuto outside his classroom for lunch anymore. He didn't wait for Bokuto in the locker room before or after practice. Akaashi wouldn't even toss for him anymore. At first Bokuto had assumed it was because he wanted to adjust his tosses for the rest of the team. But usually Akaashi would stay as late as Bokuto after practice to personally set with him, but he didn't even do that anymore either.

 _'I'm pretty sure I didn't do anything to him.'_ Bokuto tried his best to recall any instance in which he may have offended his teammate, but nothing came to mind.

 _'Maybe he knows I like him...,'_ he thought worriedly. He anxiously scanned the gym for any sight of Akaashi, but the setter was gone.

"What the he--."

"Bokuto-san," a calm voice said from behind him. The older boy jumped, then whirled around to find himself faced with a pair of tired looking gray eyes. And...were those flecks of green in them?

 _'Now is not the time, Koutarou,'_ Bokuto chastised himself.

"Wh-what's up Akaashi?" the wild haired boy gulped.

"I have noticed that we haven't practiced together in a while. Perhaps we should start again, we have our very first match coming up."

"R-right."

 _'God, can I stop stuttering?'_ Bokuto followed Akaashi to a free net and the two immediately got to it. Not a word was spoken between them, but that was normal once they were in the zone. Very rarely Bokuto would mumble, "One more, Akaashi." But he didn't have to even say it anymore, the first year knew Bokuto was never really satisfied with his spikes.

Sometimes Akaashi would critique Bokuto. It was always a gamble, giving the older boy constructive criticism. Sometimes it would put Bokuto into one of his infamous moods if Akaashi was too blunt with him. But in the last couple of months they had gotten to know each other, Akaashi was able to figure out how to correct Bokuto without hurting his feelings but still getting his point across.

"Bokuto-san, have you even studied the cue sheet I gave you? Don't lie, I can tell by the way you've been misreading the signals."

"Bokuto-san, that was an amazing spike! But the bottle was barely knocked over, let's do it again."

"No Bokuto-san, you cannot head butt the ball over the net. How does that even make sense? I'm not even sure it's legal."

"Bokuto-san, I don't care if Kuroo says it's cool. You absolutely cannot bring an owl into the gym, even if it is our mascot. He can bring cats, they're different."

Once they were done practicing, the gym had long been emptied of their teammates. Bokuto found this would be the best time to bring up what was on his mind.

"Akaashi," Bokuto began as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. Akaashi eyed him as he took a gulp from his water bottle.

"Yes, Bokuto-san?"

"H-how come you've been avoiding me?" His eyes lowered to the ground, suddenly finding the dirt on his sneakers to be incredibly interesting.

He heard Akaashi choke on his water as he sputtered out an anxious, "What?"

"Please, don't take me for a fool Akaashi," Bokuto mumbled. He hated how somber his voice sounded, but this had to be said now while he still had the courage.

"I know you've been avoiding me. We used to hang out almost every day. We would always practice together and eat lunch together. But now, I'm lucky if I even get you to acknowledge my existence." Bokuto hadn't realized how hurt he really was until those words finally broke out into the open.

He was hurt.

Akaashi was ignoring him, and for what? Bokuto could be a little dense, he'll admit that. But he never upset someone to the point of them not speaking to him. He just wasn't that kind of person. And he always thought that if Akaashi had qualms with anyone, he would voice them.

"I don't even know what I did to you!" Bokuto's voice was rising but he couldn't stop the thoughts that were bursting through him. "I thought we became close. I thought you trusted me, like how I trust you. I thought, if there was ever a problem, you'd come to me." Bokuto took a deep breath, looked the younger boy dead in the eyes and asked, "Am I the problem, Akaashi?"

The silence that filled the gym left Bokuto feeling exposed and completely vulnerable. He put all his thoughts and fears on the table, so why wasn't Akaashi answering him?

"Yes," Akaashi said softly.

No. Bokuto must have misheard him.

"What?" he asked, placing his hand over his chest as if that would protect his heart from the raw pain he was feeling.

"I said yes, you are the problem." Akaashi looked at him with those familiar, exasperated eyes, but it wasn't the ones that Bokuto was used to.

"I-I don't understand," Bokuto said honestly. "I...what did I--?"

"You're the problem. I can't ever think straight when I'm around you," Akaashi said evenly.

"But what did I even do to---?"

"Let me finish."

Bokuto stared wide-eyed, but nodded in agreement.

"I can't ever think straight when I'm around you. You're so fascinating, no-- breathtaking. Whenever you spike one of my tosses, I feel like we're connected. I can't explain it. I guess it's that complete and utter trust you have in me."

Akaashi blushed, "You're the reason I have trouble sleeping at night. You're the reason I can hardly focus during practice. I've finally adjusted to being around you, but I can't stop this feeling." Akaashi gripped the spot of his shirt right above his heart.

"You aren't the only problem here though," he said sadly. "It's also me. I am the problem. I want to be with you, Bokuto-san. I have such strong feelings for you and I've been trying to find the courage to tell you this whole time. That's why I've been distant. I'm sorry I hurt you."

Bokuto could almost laugh if he wasn't so relieved.

"Wait, y-you like me? Oh my god, Akaaaaaahi!" Bokuto tightly wrapped his arms around the setter, picking him up off the floor.

He gained himself an aggravated, "Put me down, Bokuto-san," but he didn't care. Akaashi felt the same way about him, there was nothing more he could ask for.

"Come on, let me take you out to dinner," Bokuto grinned from ear to ear. "I know this amazing barbecue place right down the street from me. Oh! You should stay over tonight. Your mom loves me, she'll have to say yes!"

Akaashi sighed, but he gave Bokuto a tired yet fond smile. It made Bokuto's heart flutter, there really wasn't anything he wanted more.

 _'I can't wait to tell Kuroo and Akatsuki about this,'_ he thought to himself as he and Akaashi cleaned up the gym.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wait a minute, Georgette. This is only chapter 8. In the tags it says angst but everything is okay. WONT BE FOR LONG. Hope you enjoyed the chapter :)


	9. Not a Chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ranting. You don't have to read.

Normally I update every day, it's because I love reading all your supportive comments and just making you guys happy. I have learned that stories can make people feel better. The littlest things can make a person's day. As someone who is probably too invested in fanfic, I know that story updates can turn a crappy day into a better one.

People have told me to write for myself, and for the most part I do. But if I'm being honest, I do it because I love the support you all bring. I don't get it enough in real life, so I can tell you it brings tears to my eyes every time someone comments or kudos.

But I can easily be put in such a crappy mood. 

Being more personal, you can skip this:

I have suffered with depression for many years now. Writing had been a good outlet, because so many of you are so kind and great. Every once in a while, someone will critique me, meaning no harm of course. I know this. But my mother has always been very critical of me. Whether it be my weight, my general appearance, my grades. There's always something wrong with me, it feels like. 

And I don't mean to sound bitchy. I don't mean to sound whiny. But I cannot help the way that I feel. This story isn't something to be taken so seriously. This story is crap. I know it. 

Hopefully I'll grow up and just get over this in the morning. Sometimes I move on when I wake up, sometimes I go worse. I don't know, but for now, I don't think I'll touch this story in a while.

 **PURPOSE OF UPDATE:** Please, I didn't type all this to get attention, so please don't accuse me of that. I'm letting you know why I may not be updating and whatnot. I'm sorry. I hope you don't hate me. Hopefully I'll be back soon! Love you all and thank you for the support and checking this out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully I'll update tomorrow. Again, so sorry.


	10. Mistakes and Chances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all who took the time to read my last post and who have commented. Thank you for your kindness, understanding, and support. I read every each message and I cannot express my gratitude to all of you. I am so lucky to have readers like you. Thank you.

**IX. Akaashi Keiji**

The barbecue place was everything Bokuto said it would be and more. Just entering the restaurant made the young setter's mouth water. The place was full of laughter and conversation, which was occasionally overpowered by the sound of sizzling meat.

"Oh boy, I'm so excited," Bokuto grinned as he patted his stomach. "I've been craving this all week."

"I can't believe I've never heard of this place before," Akaashi said in amazement. The two boys were seated in a booth, and Bokuto was quick to pick up the menu. He looked as if he was making a huge life decision, and because it was Bokuto, Akaashi assumed it basically was.

"Oh maaaaaan, I just can't decide!" Bokuto sighed in frustration.

"That's usually how I feel whenever I go to this small bakery for breakfast," Akaashi smiled softly. "I usually end up getting the same thing because I don't want to take up too much time."

"Oooooh, what is this place called? Do you wanna go there tomorrow morning?" he asked wide-eyed. Akaashi lowered his eyes to the menu so he didn't have to think about how adorable Bokuto looked when he was excited.

"It's called Kitty's Corner," Akaashi mumbled.

"Oh! That's the bakery Kuroo's parents own!" Bokuto said animatedly. "Kuroo works there too!"

Akaashi raised a brow, "Kuroo's parents own that magnificent shop?"

Bokuto nodded, "Yeah, his mom's nickname is Kitty. That bakery has been in their family for a long time."

"How come I have never seen Kuroo there?"

"Well you said you go there for breakfast, right? Kuroo usually goes after school and if he does go in the morning, he's usually helping out in the back."

"I can't believe Kuroo may have touched my food," Akaashi shivered.

Bokuto bursted out with laughter, "C'mon, Kuroo isn't that bad! Plus, he would never mess with food. Even if he wanted to, his mom would never let him."

Akaashi rolled his eyes, "Of course she wouldn't. Oh, speaking of moms, I better go call mine and tell her I'm staying over."

Akaashi dialed his mother's number, but she didn't pick up.

 _'She must still be at work, I guess I'll just tell her to call me back.'_ Akaashi left a quick message and then left his phone face up on the table, in case his mother tried calling him back.

"Are you two ready to order?" a petite waitress asked. She looked between the two and blushed when her eyes landed on Bokuto. She looked to him expectantly, a smile forming on her face. Akaashi would have been seething if it wasn't for the fact that Bokuto was completely oblivious to this girl. He didn't even bother looking up as he ordered, too engrossed with the idea of his meal.

After Akaashi had ordered, he gave the woman a pointed look and she immediately backed off. Just when Bokuto was about to ask what that was all about, his phone started buzzing.

"Oh! It's Kuroo!" he said happily. "I can't wait to tell him what happened today." Akaashi rested his chin on his palm as he happily listened to Bokuto retell the story to his best friend. He also overheard a few things he hadn't known, like how Bokuto had code-named Akaashi angel cake and how he would sometimes mess up a spike just so Akaashi would stay with him a bit longer.

The young setter was pleased to know he wasn't the only one trying to get the other's attention. And when Bokuto had finally hung up on Kuroo, their food had arrived. Which was a great way to distract Bokuto from noticing how Akaashi was basically glowing. His ears had turned pink the moment Bokuto nearly cheered about how he and Akaashi were together. And by the end of the conversation, Akaashi had to hide his huge smile behind his hand, but nothing could shield the ridiculous red color his cheeks had become.

"Oh boy," Bokuto said with a mouth full of rice, "I better go call Akatsuki and tell him the great news."

Akaashi hadn't been paying enough attention and could hardly understand what Bokuto was saying to begin with.

He absentmindedly said, "That's nice, Bokuto-san," before it all clicked together.

Before Akaashi could even process what was happening, Bokuto had started to call Akatsuki's number. Akaashi, on the other hand, wondered who Bokuto could possibly be calling in the middle of their meal.

It all only took just one buzz of his cellphone for him to realize the catastrophe that was about to unfold. His heart stopped when he had glanced at his phone, only to confirm that it was Bokuto calling him.  
  
His hands began to sweat when he saw Bokuto looking over at his phone, noticing how Akaashi's phone had also lit up.

"Haha, isn't that funny how your mom is calling you the same time I'm calling Akatsuki?" Bokuto laughed. Akaashi snatched his phone off the table and tried to put it in his pocket. But his hands weren't cooperating with him.

They were so clammy and he was just so nervous, he fumbled with the device, only to end up dropping it on the floor right besides Bokuto's foot.

"I'll get it for you," Bokuto smiled politely. He held his phone in one hand and started to pick up Akaashi's with the other.

"No, Bokuto-san!" Akaashi yelled, but it was too late. His phone was in the older boy's hand. When Bokuto took a look at Akaashi's screen, it was obvious to see he was rather confused. Bokuto hung up his phone and Akaashi's phone immediately stopped vibrating.

Bokuto checked his call history, his bewildered expression still burned on his face. Akaashi couldn't bring himself to say a word, he could hardly believe what was happening right then.

"Wh-what is going on here?" Bokuto muttered to himself, his brows still furrowed with confusion. Akaashi tried reaching for his phone but Bokuto pulled it further away from him. He gave Akaashi a suspicious look, but didn't say anything.

"Maybe my phone's acting up," he mumbled. "I'll just go to my text threads with Akatsuki and just text him the news." But not even a minute after the text was sent, Akaashi's phone buzzed again with a notification that said a text was received from Bokuto.

"Akaashi, what is going on?" he asked slowly, still trying to process what was happening.

The first year let out a resigned sigh, "I--well you see, at first I thought this whole time...I thought you knew you were texting me. But when Kuroo put us in that group chat, I realized you thought you had Akatsuki's number. You must have accidentally saved mine instead of his by mistake."

"Oh shit, I'm so sorry," Bokuto began, but then he immediately grew quiet. "Wait, that group text...," Bokuto began, his eyes widening with understanding. His face was starting to flush as he whispered, "Akatsuki was the one to ask me how I felt about you... So--so that means you--."

Bokuto leaned back in his seat, pushing himself a few inches away from the table, "Wait. So that means this whole time you knew. You knew how I felt."

"Bokuto-san, I didn't know how to tell you--."

"You could have told me when you realized it!" Bokuto spatted out. "And then you got me to confess how I felt... I thought I was safely talking amongst my close friends but.. You tricked me." Bokuto looked down at the phones in front of him, a pout set on his lips. His eyebrows drew together, and it was clear to see how quickly his anger was growing.

"Bokuto-san, I just couldn't help it. I spent all that time after our practice with Kuroo wondering if there was anything between you two. And then when I realized you thought I was Akatsuki, I thought, 'Oh. All those nice things he said to me were actually for Akatsuki! I was never special to him at all!' I'm sorry I fooled you, but the second you mentioned I meant something to you, I just had to know in what way." Akaashi could see Bokuto considering this explanation, and for a moment he had a sliver of hope.

But then, "Akaashi, I... I don't know what to think right now. But I do believe this might have been a mistake."

"Wh-what?" Akaashi gasped.

"I don't think this will work out between us. We haven't been together for even a day, and you already lied to me," Bokuto choked out. "We can't build a relationship based on lies."

"Please Bokuto-san, just give this a chance," Akaashi pleaded. How could he have already messed up? How could this be happening? He just couldn't accept that.

Bokuto threw a few bills onto the table and stood up, "A chance? Like how you had the chance to tell me the truth, but you didn't? No, I don't think I can do that. Now, if you'll excuse me."

And then he walked away, leaving Akaashi alone with a shattered heart.

Then his phone buzzed again, it was his mother.

"Hey mom... No, no, it was nothing. Yeah, my plans got cancelled. I'll be home soon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once more, thank you to all who commented. No words can really demonstrate how happy those words made me feel. So thank you all!


	11. Too Late

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Much. Pain. Apparently I love having us all suffer

**X. Bokuto Koutarou**

"Dude what the hell!" Bokuto blurted out as he watched Kuroo hand an elderly woman the last loaf for the night. Kuroo took off his apron and switched the sign to 'closed' before he acknowledged Bokuto.

"Okay," he sighed out after taking a seat across from his best friend. "Let me hear it."

"So apparently Akaashi was pretending to be Akatsuki while we texted. Okay, not like the whole time, but like when we had that group chat, remember?" Bokuto rambled, not even taking a second to breathe. He watched Kuroo's face for any sign of astonishment. For a moment, Kuroo looked as if he wasn't surprised, then immediately adjusted his face to appear shocked and disappointed.

"Tetsu... You knew, didn't you?" Bokuto asked softly.

"Dude, listen. The night when I apologized, Akaashi and I assumed you knew who you were talking to. Honest. But then you said Akatsuki and Akaashi just didn't know how to break it to you." The corners of Kuroo's mouth twisted into a small frown as he leaned back in his chair, folding his arms over his chest. "I did tell him it was his responsibility to tell you the truth," he said, more to himself than to Bokuto.

Bokuto laid his head against the table, wanting nothing more than to forget this whole day. He heard Kuroo get up from his seat, and then the next thing he knew, his best friend was shoving a huge piece of tiramisu against his hand.

"Thanks man," Bokuto sighed. He took the first piece into his mouth and moaned happily. "Your mom makes the best tiramisu in the whole world."

"Actually, I made it," Kuroo blushed.

"Dude, marry me," Bokuto joked, a sad smile on his face.

"Come on bro, you know I'm marrying Kenma," Kuroo laughed. He had snatched a fork for himself as well, and helped himself to a piece of the cake.

"How come he wasn't there when we practiced together?" Bokuto wondered, realizing he missed the pudding head.

"He was sick," Kuroo shrugged. "Trust me, if that wasn't the truth, I would've dragged him with me. Your first year boyfriend against mine."

"Akaashi isn't my boyfriend anymore," Bokuto answered stiffly. He angrily scooped up a bit of the cake that was too big for his mouth, then stubbornly shoved it in anyways.

"I can understand that," Kuroo nodded, "but I know Akaashi meant a great deal to you. And he cares a lot about you, as well. I doubt he meant to hurt you."

"But he shouldn't have lied," Bokuto muttered. "He should have just told me."

"Yes, I agree he should have, but it was a mistake. What was he supposed to say? 'Hey Bokuto-san, I really like you. Wanna go out? Oh also, you texted the wrong number, and I didn't know. But somehow I'm supposed to take the full blame for this.'"

Bokuto winced at his friend's bluntness. "Okay, but after he found out I made a mistake, he could have told me," he pushed.

"Yeah, and you still might've gotten mad at him."

"Maybe, but not as mad as him lying to me."

Kuroo's frown deepened, "Alright. I see your point. All I'm saying is, I think you may have dropped the gun on this one. You should talk to Akaashi."

"I mean, I'm still gonna talk to him. But as a teammate and nothing else. Not until I feel like I can trust him again," Bokuto said stubbornly. He shoved himself away from the table, but felt Kuroo catch him by the hand.

"Talk to Akaashi. He reminds me of Kenma. I think you guys can work it out," he stated, not meeting Bokuto's gaze. Bokuto pulled his hand out of Kuroo's and walked out the store without another word.  
____________________________

Months have passed, and the air between Bokuto and Akaashi hardly improved. The whole team could sense it, but they had no idea what took place between them.

When Bokuto was made captain, everyone knew the best choice for vice captain would be Akaashi, but they didn't want to upset their leader.

"Choose whoever you think will lead us to victory," was all Bokuto said before they casted their votes. Time kept moving slowly for the young ace.

At the beginning of the year, he was awarded the honor of being one of the top five aces in the country. He was a little annoyed since he missed being in the top three, just barely. But still, he brought his team much pride. Even Akaashi gave him a small congratulations.

_Akaashi._

Ever since that day, Akaashi had kept himself away from Bokuto, except for practice where neither could escape the other. Occasionally the two would grab dinner together, but only if other people joined them. Sometimes they would talk for a bit, and it would seem fine, but they both knew it wasn't. Their conversations were almost painfully awkward. What used to come as easy as breathing for them now felt as if they were suffocating.

The only times Bokuto saw Akaashi smile these days was when they were doing well in a match. And there were times he would look the happiest when Bokuto spiked his tosses, but it was such a rare sight to see, since it all happened in a flash.

There were times Bokuto would want to reach out to Akaashi. He wanted to touch him again. He wanted to make him laugh again. He wanted to have just one chance to kiss him.

But it was too late.

He should have said something, he should have listened to Kuroo. He should have talked to Akaashi and listened to what he had to say. There were a lot of thing he should have done but chose not to do.

With each passing day, Bokuto realized how grave his mistake was. He didn't know how to get Akaashi alone. He didn't know what to say to him or even how to phrase his thoughts. Soon days turned to weeks, which eventually turned to months.

And now, Bokuto was in his third year, and he knew it was far too late for them. But there was a part of him that was hurt that Akaashi never bothered to talk to him.

 _'If I really meant something to Akaashi, he would've tried talking to me again, right?'_ he wondered.

 _'But you got really upset with him. Maybe he's scared. You should've reached out to him.'_ Bokuto slammed his fist against his gym locker, rousing the attention of some of his teammates.

"Sorry," he mumbled tiredly. Then he opened his locker and out came a neatly folded piece of paper. The note fluttered to the ground and Bokuto slowly picked it up.

"Oooooh, is that a love letter?" Komi snickered as he pulled off his shirt.

"Tch, when was the last time you got one of those?" Konoha asked.

"Shut up!" Komi yelled, then he stuck his tongue out. "Just cause I'm not as popular as Bokuto doesn't mean I'm as lame as you!"

"Shut it!" Bokuto commanded. "It's just a letter from someone"

"What does it say?"

"I didn't really read it. They just said something about how they wanted to go out and to meet them at the coffee shop tomorrow at 3."

"They?" Konoha asked. "Don't you mean she? Or is there more than one girl!"

"I don't like to assume it's a girl," Bokuto blushed. "It could be a guy. Or maybe they just prefer no gender. Idunno."

"Whoa, I didn't really think of that," Konoha answered honestly.

"I mean, I'm cool with whatever. I just wanna know who it is," Bokuto said honestly.

"Do you have anyone in mind," Komi raised his brows and gave Bokuto a smug grin.

Bokuto gulped, then chanced a look over at Akaashi. The second year had been packing his belongings, but he could see the raven haired boy visibly stiffen at Komi's words. The tips of Akaashi's ears were turning red, and Bokuto wanted to reach out and tell him there was nothing to worry about. But how could he when the two can barely hold eye contact these days?

"I--um--would rather not say," Bokuto decided.

"I bet it's that chick in our math class. You basically drool over her," Komi insisted.

"No I don't!" Bokuto denied, his eyes widening with embarrassment. "She just helps me with the tough problems. We hardly talk about anything else."

"Maybe it's the guy from anatomy," Konoha considered. "He's definitely into you."

"Who? Hiroshi?" Bokuto asked.

Konoha nodded, "Dude, he checks you out all the time. He hits on you like every day and you don't even not--."

"I'm leaving," Akaashi said curtly. "Good job today." Then he picked up his gym bag, and swung it over his should. Bokuto couldn't help but note how some of his clothes were peeking out of the unzipped bag. Akaashi always folded his clothes, even if they were dirty. It was something that always fascinated Bokuto. For him to not have properly put them away meant that he was extremely frustrated.

"Akaashi, wait!" Bokuto called out.

Akaashi froze for a moment, then slowly turned to face him. "Yes, Bokuto-san?"

Bokuto's heart was beating so fast, he thought he was going to pass out. His arm was still outstretched towards the younger boy, as if that would keep him from walking away.

"I--please don't go."

"Why?" Akaashi asked bluntly, his eyes looking almost hopeful.

"I...want you to stay...," Bokuto said softly. He could feel his teammates' eyes on him.

"Why?" Akaashi asked again, his tone a bit softer this time. He took a step forward, and Bokuto could tell Akaashi was holding his breath, just like him.

"I--I need you to stay. I have to talk to you."

"Oh, come on Bokuto! Let the boy go! He probably has his own suitors to chase down," Komi said dismissively.

"Komi, please," Bokuto began, but Akaashi cut him off.

"No, it's fine," Akaashi grinned sadly. "Maybe another time?"

Bokuto could feel tears welling up in his eyes. This was his one chance, and it was all screwed up.

"Sure," Bokuto smiled grimly, and then he watched Akaashi walk out the door. But somehow, it felt like he was officially walking out of Bokuto's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No words except that I'm sorry. It hurt just to write.


	12. Tea and Apple Pie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kenma has finally arrived!

**XI. Akaashi Keiji**

There were just too many thoughts running through Akaashi's head. As he walked home alone, he started to replay some of the images in his mind.

When Komi mentioned the love letter, Akaashi's entire body froze on the spot. He was in the middle of folding his t-shirt from practice but couldn't bring himself to focus. Then Konoha and Komi started making the situation worse, pestering Bokuto on who they thought the note could be from. It was so difficult for Akaashi to keep him emotions in check. He wanted to punch them both in the mouth. He had never felt so angry in all his life, but he couldn't understand where this rage was coming from.

 _'You were jealous,'_ a small voice in the back of his head piped up.

_'Impossible, I got over Bokuto a while ago.'_

_'Did you? Then why did your heart drop when Komi asked him if he had anyone in mind for that love letter?'_

_'Shut up,'_ he thought angrily.

_'Why did your heart flutter when Bokuto called out your name?'_

_'I said shut up.'_

_'Why did your breath catch when you Bokuto said he WANTED you to stay. Why did it feel like you were falling apart when you walked away from him?'_

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Akaashi yelled, tugging at his hair as if that would shut up the voice.

"Wh-what?" a timid voice asked. It wasn't coming from inside Akaashi's head, which made him sound even crazier than it seemed.

He looked up to find himself faced with a pair of golden, cat-like eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Akaashi mumbled embarrassingly. "I was just talking to myself."

"Oh," the boy simply replied. Akaashi raised a brow at his strangely dyed hair. "Do you...wanna talk about it?" the boy asked hesitantly.

"It's really not your problem," Akaashi sighed. He didn't know what it was about this guy, but his aura was very soothing. Akasshi did want to talk to someone, and why not this stranger? But why dump his problems on someone who probably only asked out of pity.

"True, it isn't," the boy said, giving Akaashi a calculating look, "but I think you need to let it out. Come on, I'll take you to a place that's not too far from here. We can talk about it there." Before Akaashi could argue, the strange boy had started walking off into a different direction.

Akaashi was more than familiar with the path, they were making their way closer to Kitty's Corner. Akaashi stood outside the doors of his favorite bakery. He hadn't been there in months, worried he would see a certain someone who worked there, or a certain someone's best friend.

"Come on," the boy said softly. He gave Akaashi an exasperated look, or maybe that was just his natural appearance. Akaashi swallowed his fear, after all, this guy was taking time out of his day to help him.

 _'Lord only knows why,'_ he sighed.

"Hello Kenma," a woman with straight black hair said brightly behind the counter. Now that Akaashi was taking a better look at her, it was clear to see her resemblance to Kuroo. She had the same intimidating, yet knowing look in her eyes that her son had.

"Hello Kuroo-san," Kenma breathed out tiredly, passing by with a half-hearted wave.

"The usual?" she smiled. Kenma simply nodded as he took a seat. "And for you friend?" She peeked over at Akaashi and a spark of familiarity arose on her face. "Oh, a chocolate chip muffin and a cup of tea?" Akaashi blushed, embarrassed he had become so predictable, but nodded his head nonetheless.

"So you come here often?" Kenma asked.

"Well apparently, so do you," Akaashi said evenly.

Kenma shook his head, "No, my boyfriend just works here."

Akaashi froze, "Wh-what's his name?"

Kenma eyed him, "Ah, I figured. You must be Akaashi then, yes?"

"How do you know that?"

"I can usually tell by someone's face if they have met Tetsu--I mean Kuroo. I'm pretty sure I've met all the people he pestered, except you. You looked suspicious for a moment, as if I would be like him in any way."

The woman came back with two cups of tea, a muffin, and a slice of apple pie. Kenma gave her a soft smile, and then immediately turned his attention back to Akaashi.

"So, why were you talking to yourself? Did Tetsu do something to annoy you? He really does like to get under people's skin," he groaned.

"N-no, it wasn't because of Tet--Kuroo-san. I--well Bokuto-san and I... Well we were together--hardly. And then, things sorta fell apart."

"You were almost something," Kenma stated. His expression remained flat, but Akaashi could tell the boy truly cared about his situation.

"Yeah. Basically, I didn't tell Bokuto-san the whole truth and--."

Kenma politely raised his hand to stop Akaashi there, "Kuroo actually told me what happened between you two a while ago. He's been very..." Kenma frowned a little, his gaze fell to his cup of tea. "Kuroo has been very depressed. He and Bokuto have hardly spoken these past few months. They've been getting a little better ever since they were both made captains of their team. But still, things are just a little rough between them."

"Why?"

"Bokuto was frustrated with Kuroo, since he knew of your situation and didn't tell him."

"But Kuroo had no right to tell him!" Akaashi blurted out.

"Perhaps, but Bokuto and Kuroo have been best friends for many years. They tell each other everything. Absolutely no secrets. So in a sense, I could see how Bokuto could feel a little betrayed."

Akaashi sighed, "This is all my fault."

"Don't worry, Bokuto cannot stay mad at anyone for long. If he can make up with Kuroo, he can make up with you."

"That's just it," Akaashi mumbled, "I had my chance to make up with him, but I fucked it all up."

Kenma raised a brow, the fork with a piece of apple pie frozen halfway to his open mouth. He was waiting for Akaashi to continue.

"Bokuto asked me to stay--to talk to him, but... I don't know. I turned my back on him. I couldn't face him, not after all this time. And I was just so mad." Akaashi slammed a fist onto the table. "I was so mad at the idea of him meeting someone else. I was angry at just the thought of him being with anyone else but me. Even though we didn't speak as much and things were a little awkward, I knew he still had feelings for me. Sometimes, he would look at me, and I knew he wanted to say something," Akaashi blushed. He had become far too observant of his captain. He had learned many of his weaknesses and he had become an expert at handling all of them.

"There were times I would try and push myself to talk to Bokuto, but every word that came out of my mouth sounded strained. I just couldn't do it. So much time had passed since then, I thought I missed my chance."

Akaashi gave Kenma a feeble smile, "So you couldn't imagine how happy I was when he asked for me to stay, when he said he wanted to talk to me. But I was so afraid I'd fuck up what little progress we've made, I chose to not take the opportunity. He was finally talking to me again. He was starting to trust me. What if I ruined it by saying something stupid?"

Kenma lightly touched Akaashi's hand as he said, "Bokuto may be a little difficult and hardheaded at times, but he is never really one to judge someone too harshly. If he is anything, he is always fair. He is a very honest guy, so it may have been hard on him to see the people he holds so dearly lie to him."

"I know, but--."

"But," Kenma continued, "Bokuto is also a very forgiving person. He doesn't believe holding grudges will solve anything. He strongly believes that everyone deserves a second chance, and I'm sure for you, he'd give you three or four."

"Why would you say that?"

"I may not have been there to see it, but Kuroo is almost as attentive as I am, and he saw. He saw the way that Bokuto looks at you. He has never looked at anyone with as much admiration and care as he does with you."

"That's ridiculous."

"Call it what you will, but Kuroo knows Bokuto better than anyone, and I trust Tetsu's intuition. That's something I learned the hard way," he laughed softly. Akaashi was about to ask what he meant but then he felt a strong hand land on his shoulder.

"Ohoho?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually had to look it up to make sure Kenma actually liked apple pie omg. Anyways, I'm happy I finally got Kenma to meet Akaashi. Hope you liked the chapter


	13. Wholeheartedly

**XII. Bokuto Koutarou**

_Bokuto-san,_   
_Came all the way to see you but I saw you were still practicing. Meet me at the coffee shop down the street at 3? Lots and lots to talk about!!_

He looked over the note again to make sure he read it correctly. He was standing outside the only coffee shop close to his school, waiting for god only knows who to show up. He checked his watch, it was already 3:10 PM.

"Maybe this was a prank," he mumbled to himself. "Well, since I'm here," then Bokuto walked into the coffee shop and ordered himself a hot chocolate. He really wasn't much of a coffee or a tea person.

"Gah! I'm glad I caught you," an excited voice chirped up. Bokuto whipped around and almost completely missed the little tuft of orange hair.

"Chibi-chan?" Bokuto said in surprise. Hinata was beaming up at him, his eyes wide with excitement.

"I came to talk to you!" Hinata was grinning from ear to ear, and now he could see why Daichi and Suga were so fond of him. He really was like a ray of sunshine. It was more than difficult to stay upset when he was around.

"What's been going on, Hinata!" Bokuto laughed. He and the first year grabbed a booth that was far from the other customers, so they could talk as loudly as they wanted.

Hinata retold the story of how Karasuno had managed to finally beat Aoba Johsai and the 'great king', as Hinata strangely put. It only took a few minutes for Bokuto to realize he meant Oikawa.

"And the stuff you taught me helped a lot! I was like whoosh, bam, and slam!" Hinata said animatedly.

"Hey, hey, hey! I told you my tricks would work! I'm not one of the top aces for nothing!" Bokuto bragged. He didn't feel that bad about talking about himself to Hinata, the kid made him feel so amazing. He always found the best in people and he was unafraid to let them know it.

 _'That genius setter is one lucky guy,'_ Bokuto grinned as he listened to Hinata talk about how worried he was for his next match.

"But we will beat him, I know it," he said seriously. The absolute look of determination printed on his face reminded Bokuto of-- well himself.

"I'm so nervous," Hinata admitted, his eyes falling to his hands. "What if I mess everything up. Then everything we worked so hard for would be for nothing."

"Hey, look at me," Bokuto commanded kindly yet firmly. He grabbed Hinata's smaller hands in his and said, "I used to be exactly like you. I wanted to be the ace of my team. I wanted to always be put in play. I was hungry for victory, but you have to remember you have a whole team to back you up. Even an ace can't win a whole match by himself."

Hinata smiled and was about to say something but then his eyes widened with fear at a figure that was behind Bokuto.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything," someone muttered. Bokuto turned around and was shocked to see Akaashi standing before him. He looked a little irritated, though Bokuto couldn't imagine why.

That is, until he felt Hinata try to wiggle his fingers out of Bokuto's grasp.

"Akaashi, this isn't what it looks--."

"Hinata, would you please excuse us?" Akaashi stiffly said, his eyes remained locked onto Bokuto. Hinata practically jumped out of his seat and sprinted out of the coffee shop.

"Hey! Can you not take your anger out on Hinata? He--!"

"Bokuto-san," Akaashi interrupted, "we need to talk."

"About what?" Bokuto gulped. He watched as Akaashi sat himself in Hinata's seat. He folded his hands together on the table and looked up at Bokuto through his eyelashes.

 _'Even when he's pissed, he's still beautiful,'_ Bokuto sighed.

"About what happened the other day," Akaashi says calmly, cutting into Bokuto's thoughts.

"Look, if you're talking about the love letter, it really wasn't anything. It was just Hinata asking me to meet him here."

"And you holding hands was what? An act of brotherly love?" Akaashi said bitterly. He wouldn't meet Bokuto's eyes, but the captain swore he saw Akaashi's lip push out into a small pout.

"Yeah, actually," Bokuto said tiredly. "He was worried he wouldn't be able to help his team to win. And as someone who has been there before, I offered him comfort. You of all people should know I'm a touchy-feely kind of guy."

"Why couldn't he just text you?" Akaashi asked, his tone a little less venomous than before.

Bokuto laughed as he scratched the back of his neck sheepishly, "Well you see, we were supposed to exchange numbers during the training camp but we both forgot."

"So he came out all this way just to seek your advice?" Akaashi raised a brow in disbelief.

"Well, I guess, but that's Hinata for you. He also came here just to tell me about his match with Aoba Johsai," Bokuto smiled. "He's a good kid, I'm sure he'll grow to be a great ace soon enough."

"I agree," Akaashi sighed fondly. "So there's nothing going on?" His voice sounded as cool and collected as ever, but he couldn't fool the ace, not one bit.

"Akaashi, I haven't seen _anyone_ that way since you," Bokuto replied, unafraid of leaving himself vulnerable.

"I feel the same way."

"Why have you been avoiding me all this time then?"

"I figured you wouldn't want to talk to me anymore."

"I mean, I was pissed, but I would never just stop talking to you altogether."

"You did that with Kuroo."

Bokuto sat up a little straighter, "How do you know that?"

"Kenma told me."

"You met Kenma? How?"

"It's a long story, but we spoke with one another in Kuroo-san's bakery."

Bokuto felt a tinge of anger course through him, "That's none of your business. And for the record, Kuroo and I have been talking to one another. I didn't just stop talking to him."

"But you didn't talk to him as much as before," Akaashi commented.

"Look, I was frustrated with him okay? Can you stop acting like you know everything?" Bokuto said impatiently.

"I'm not trying to make it appear as though I do," Akaashi said evenly. And although he didn't sound angry, it somehow pissed Bokuto off even more.

"Then why do you keep talking about stuff you know nothing about?"

"Because I saw Kuroo, and he looked like a mess!" Akaashi yelled.

"What the hell are you talking about? I saw Kuroo a few weeks ago, he was fine!"

"He may have made himself appear fine for your sake, but he isn't. He has bags under his eyes, he doesn't smile as much. Kenma says he doesn't even joke around with him anymore! And it's all because you would hardly speak to him!"

"We're still trying to fix things between us!" Bokuto was yelling now too. "He didn't tell me the truth, that's something he has never done before."

"He didn't have to! It was my responsibility to tell you!"

"Oh? And look at how that turned out!" Bokuto shouted.

"You are allowed to be upset with me, but you can't just take it out on Kuroo too!"

"How would you know anything about that kind of stuff? You don't even know what it's like to have a best friend!" Bokuto's eyes widened as he heard the words that escaped from his lips. "Fuck, A-Akaashi. I did mean--."

"That may have once been true," Akaashi said in a threateningly low voice, "but that changed after I met you."

Bokuto could feel the tears welling up in his eyes. This wasn't how he expected the conversation to go.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, not daring to look Akaashi in the eyes. He was surprised when he felt the setter's cold fingers tangle with his.

"I didn't come here to argue anymore," Akaashi answered in that soothing voice that Bokuto loved. Even when they hardly spoke, Akaashi would still use that same soft voice to bring him out of his moods.

"I didn't want to argue either," Bokuto replied.

"I just-- I just wanted to apologize for not being honest with you all those months ago."

"I got over that," Bokuto said hurriedly, but Akaashi gave him a pointed look, telling him he wasn't done speaking. Bokuto bit his bottom lip and waited.

"I kept trying to fool myself into thinking that I would get over you. But something about you kept pulling me back in." Bokuto nodded, he understood completely. He had swore that he would only treat Akaashi as a teammate, and nothing more. Yet, whenever he saw the boy at practice, his heart beat in a completely different tune.

"I knew what I did was wrong, and I admit that. I should have told you, I should have come to you sooner and apologized. It probably would've saved us both a whole lot of heartache."

Akaashi took in a deep breath as he continued, "But I couldn't. I was too afraid to face you again. I was scared I would hurt you again somehow. And for a while, I didn't believe I deserved to be with you."

"Akaashi--."

"Bokuto-san please, let me get this out while I can. I didn't think I deserved to be with someone like you. You're everything I'm not. You're a natural leader. You rely on your instincts and emotions to guide you. You have complete and utter trust in strangers. It is what makes you strong, but it is also your weakness." Bokuto frowned at that, but said nothing.

"Even before we started to develop feelings for each other, you trusted me wholeheartedly. I could tell whenever we practiced. How could someone live like that?"

"How could I not trust you? You gave me no reason back then not to."

"But even after what happened, you never hesitated with my tosses." Bokuto froze for a moment, truly perplexed. He hadn't realized he did that.

"Really?" he finally asked, and Akaashi nodded his head, his brow perked up as if it were obvious.

"You didn't notice?"

Bokuto rested his head in his hands and tried to imagine their last practice session.

Akaashi tossing the ball.

Him jumping up in the air.

The sure-gut feeling that the ball would be where he expected it to be.

_Shit._

"I guess...I still thought I could trust you in some way... Even after all of that," Bokuto said honestly.

"Do you think that...maybe there's enough trust left in you to give me one more chance?" Akaashi asked in what was probably the softest voice Bokuto had ever heard the setter use.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like the chapter! When I was writing it, it just went in a completely different direction. I didn't expect that whole argument to happen but typing it was so natural.


	14. Until Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I am sorry I haven't updated in a while. Thank you all who continued to comment and support, you're all wonderful. I had promised divine_fanfics that I would write someone on thir birthday. So HAPPY BIRTHDAY, I hope you enjoyed. I just finished celebrating mine as well.

**XIII. Akaashi Keiji**

Akaashi could hardly hold his gaze with Bokuto. There was just too many things that have gone wrong because he didn't tell the older boy the truth sooner.

As he looked into Bokuto's eyes, the sadness he found there strongly reminded Akaashi of Kuroo when he saw him at Kitty's Corner.

_"Ohoho?" a familiar voice called out smugly. Akaashi didn't have to turn around to see who it was._

_"Hello Tetsu," Kenma greeted, a hint of fondness in his voice._

_"Hey babe," Kuroo smirked, "I knew you two would hit it off. But tell me kitten, how'd you run into a sour owl like this?"_

_"Found him on the street," Kenma said without batting an eye. Apparently these strange pet names were normal to him._

_"I was just leaving," Akaashi cut in, excusing himself._

_"Whoa, whoa there," Kuroo purred. Then he roughly pushed Akaashi back down in his seat with one hand. "We have a lot to catch up on."_

_"Kuroo, I really should get go--," Akaashi began. Then he took a good look at the middle blocker and he couldn't help but notice how exhausted he looked. He had dark circles around his eyes that could almost be mistaken for bruises. His notorious smirk had long disappeared and had been replaced by a deep set frown._

_"Kuroo-san," Akaashi said hesitantly, "are you okay?" Kuroo's eyes widened at the question, the genuine surprise clear on his face. The setter tried his best not to be irritated with him, but honestly, did he really think Akaashi was that cold?_

_"I'm fine, it's just...have you heard from Bokuto recently?" he said in a shockingly soft voice. Kenma's brows furrowed in worry but he said nothing. "I mean, you must see him all the time during practice. Is he okay?"_

_"Shouldn't you know? You're his best friend."_

_"We haven't spoken much. Not in a while." Kuroo's gaze dropped to his hands, unable to look Akaashi in the eyes._

_Akaashi wanted to kick himself for the tactless comment. Kenma had just told him that Kuroo and Bokuto had hit a rough patch, and here he was basically rubbing salt into the wound._

_"Kuroo, I'm so sorry. Kenma was just telling me--." But before Akaashi could even finish delivering his apology, Kuroo's smug smile was painted on his lips once again._

_"What's with the apologies? It's not like it's your fault Bokuto and I aren't speaking. Oh wait..." Akaashi could feel the blood rushing through his ears as Kuroo's words reverberated against his skull._

_'He's right,' the voice in his head hissed. 'This is all your fault.'_

_"Tetsurou," Kenma frowned, and although the tone of his voice hardly changed, the small furrow of his eyebrows was enough to make Kuroo bow his head in shame._

_"No, it's fine Kenma," Akaashi sighed, completely drained from the conversation. "Kuroo is right, it is my fault, and I owe it to him to fix this whole mess."_

_"You should do things because they are the right thing to do, not because you feel like you owe it to someone," Kuroo said sincerely. "But if you insist on doing this for me, I believe this whole situation would be fixed if you not only apologized to Bokuto, but also got him to trust you again," Kuroo frowned, as if the solution were that obvious._

_"...and how exactly would that get him to forgive you?" Akaashi didn't even bother to hide the annoyance in his voice any longer._

_"Whenever Bokuto is happy, everything else pretty much falls into place. And you're what made him the happiest I'd ever seen. If you can get him to give you another chance, everything will be okay. Trust me," Kuroo said simply._

And here Akaashi was, sitting across the table from the man who deserved much more than what he got, asking for said man's forgiveness.

"Do you think that...maybe there's enough trust left in you to give me one more chance?" Akaashi pleaded softly. He could barely hear himself over the rapid beating of his heart. He was almost certain Bokuto could hear it, but if he did, he didn't let on.

Akaashi didn't have to look to know that Bokuto was analyzing his every move. He may appear to be a dimwitted, happy-go-lucky guy, but he was one of the top aces for good reason. Nothing escaped Bokuto's hard gaze. When his golden eyes finally landed back in Akaashi's gray ones, the younger boy was sure his heart would burst out of his chest.

Bokuto wasn't angry, and he didn't appear upset. But the pout that was forming on his lips and the furrow of his eyebrows told Akaashi the situation was much worse.

Finally, Bokuto let out a long sigh and said, "I don't know if I can give you another chance."

If Akaashi hadn't been holding his breath the whole time, he would have started sobbing right on the spot.

Bokuto held up his hands defensively, "I just have to think it over, is all. Of course, my heart is telling me, 'Do it, you idiot. Now's your chance.' But my brain is telling me to give it more thought. I just--I have to think some things over."

"Like what?" Akaashi choked out. He sounded so small, so weak, so pathetic. But at least he didn't start crying. Yet.

"Like... How do I know you just won't lie to me again?" Bokuto began.

Akaashi remained silent. If the situation had been reversed, how would Bokuto be able to gain his trust again?

"How have you proven to me that you even deserve a second chance?"

Again, the younger boy remained silent. Ever since that day, Akaashi had hardly done anything to show Bokuto he could be trusted once more.

"I want this to work out between us, Akaashi," the golden eyed boy whispered sadly. "You're more than just a teammate to me. Even though I'm your senpai, you were someone I aspired to be. I cared a great deal for you, and when I found out what you did, I felt played."

Bokuto grabbed his napkin from the table and started tearing at it nervously. "Everyone looks at me and thinks, 'Wow, this guy is an idiot. He's way too nice.' And then they take advantage of my trusting nature. I know you didn't necessarily do that, but it just reminded me of it."

"Bokuto-san, I understand why trusting me again would be difficult...," Akaashi started.

"I know you understand," Bokuto answered stiffly. "But I don't think you completely get why I'm so frustrated. Yes, you were dishonest with me, of course I was angered. But mainly, I was disappointed in you."

"What?" Akaashi could only manage to say.

"I told you, you were someone I wanted to be like. Intelligent, put together, respected, and wise. I wanted to be those things. And more than any of that, I always believed you were honest, straightforward. But here we are."

Bokuto slowly got up from the table, the remnants of his napkin scattered across his empty plate. His eyes remained locked on Akaashi's as he said, "Keiji, give me a few days. I'll have an answer for you by then." And with that, he excused himself and walked out the door.

When the boy was finally long gone, Akaashi slowly made his way back to his house. His mind remained utterly blank as he walked up the stairs to his room. He felt numb as he changed into a t-shirt and shorts. And when he finally rested his head against his pillow, it was then he allowed himself a moment to break down.

The tears burned his eyes and it felt as if, no matter how many times he gasped for air, he still felt empty. His nose was running, he felt disgusting. He felt like a child as he wiped the snot with his forearm. He could feel his cheeks warming up, but he did his best to ignore it. The pain in his chest was unbearable.

The thing was, Akaashi never truly understood what it meant when people said they had their heart crushed. He didn't understand until now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a little rusty, and I'm still not sure where I'm going with this, but I think this chapter was a good start :)


	15. Honest Opinions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, really sorry I haven't updated in a super long time :/. I was working on another story and then it got deleted. And I got bummed and I've been really busy with college and whatnot. This is also a short (and kinda crappy) chapter but yeah. Here we go.

**XV. Bokuto Koutarou**

"I understand why it can be difficult to trust him again, but don't you think he deserves another chance?" Daichi asked. He normally kept his opinions to himself when it came to matters like this, but Bokuto came for his honest opinion, and so that's what he was giving him.

"But he got Kuroo to go along with him," Bokuto countered. "He was able to explain things to Kuroo, but not to me?"

The two were sitting in the Crow's Nest, a café that was close to Karasuno and nearly rivaled Kitty's Corner. Daichi was sipping on green tea, as always, while Bokuto was picking away at a chocolate chip croissant.

"Hm," Daichi mumbled thoughtfully, "I can see why this can be even more frustrating. But this is Kuroo we're talking about. He usually has a reason behind every decision he makes."

Daichi would never admit it, but he really respected Kuroo. He was a wise opponent and normally thinks everything through in a calm fashion. It didn't make sense for him to assist Akaashi, especially if it ended up hurting his best friend.

"I couldn't believe Kuroo was in on it," Bokuto glowered.

"I don't really think Kuroo was 'in on' anything," Daichi said carefully. He focused his gaze on his tea as he continued, "I just think that Kuroo decided not to say anything because he felt it wasn't his place. He had no right to tell you Akaashi's secret. Only Akaashi could make that choice."

"Ugh, you sound just LIKE him," Bokuto groaned. He rubbed his head irritably while accidentally rubbing a few strands of hair flat. "I know Kuroo didn't mean to keep it from me, but that doesn't mean it didn't hurt. And even if that were the case, I can get over Kuroo's reasoning. But Akaashi? How can you excuse his behavior?"

Daichi leaned back in his chair, unable to make eye contact with Bokuto. He had a point, Akaashi had many opportunities to come clean, but chose not to.

"Still...," Daichi mumbled, more to himself than Bokuto, "I can understand why Akaashi didn't want to tell you the truth. You're intimidating."

Bokuto nearly fell out of his seat.

"Me?! Intimidating?" His hands flew defensively over his chest, "How on earth could I be intimidating?"

"Bokuto, no one would ever want to disappoint you," Daichi said truthfully. He eyed the ace, trying to get him to settle down. "I don't know how you do it, but you're just like Hinata in that way. People want you to like them, to love them."

Daichi looked down at his tea again and grinned sadly, "Akaashi fell for you but he didn't want to ruin what he had, or could have had with you. I can understand completely. Why ruin a perfectly good thing, right?"

Bokuto knew Daichi was referring to what happened between him and Suga, but now it was all starting to make sense for him too.

"I just...," Bokuto could feel a tinge in his chest as he remembered what happened at the restaurant. The look of guilt and pain that filled Akaashi's features when Bokuto discovered the truth still burned in his mind. It hurt him when he found out that Akaashi lied to him, but seeing Akaashi hurt because of him pained Bokuto even more.

"I want to give him another chance, but what if he's like everyone else? What if he just takes advantage of me and does it again?"

"I have never met Akaashi, but I'm willing to put money on the fact that he wouldn't do that to you," Daichi replied.

"Why would you say that?"

"Because if he didn't care for you, why would he come back, begging for another chance? If he didn't care for you, why would Kuroo trust him to tell you the truth?"

Bokuto frowned down at his plate, "This whole relationship is already too much work, and we aren't even dating yet." He sounded childish, even to himself, but it was the truth.

Daichi started laughing, that low rumble of his that always seemed to calm everyone in the room. Normally, Bokuto would have gone to Kuroo for advice, but things were different. Not because he and Kuroo were arguing, but rather due to the fact that this situation was unlike any of the others. It needed someone like Daichi who would be able to analyze the situation and take in Bokuto's feelings into account. He was able to take what Bokuto wanted to hear, and turn it into something he needed to hear.

"You're right," Daichi smiled, "but that's what relationships are. And I couldn't help but notice you said you guys aren't even dating _yet_ " Now, Bokuto never believed Daichi and Kuroo were at all similar. In fact, he always believed the two couldn't be any more opposite. But as the Karasuno player leaned back in his chair with that same shit eating grin that Bokuto knew way too well, he couldn't help but think of his irritably loving best friend.

The ace stood up from his seat with a tired grin on his face as he said, "Alright, thanks Dadch---oops I meant Daichi. I'll see you later." And then he rushed out in search of the person he needed to talk to the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it wasn't super good. I'm rusty and I typed it all while I was half asleep. I already started the next chapter. Hopefully it's a tiny but better. But I am almost done with this story. I hope you guys don't stop reading!


	16. Undeserving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I chose to write instead of study, but I can't promise I will be updating again soon. I will try, please be patient.

**XVI. Akaashi Keiji**

Akaashi nuzzled his head further into the pillow, allowing his tears to be soaked up. He wished that it would absorb the sinking feeling in his stomach along with it. The raven haired boy could have sworn he felt his phone vibrate, but he paid no mind to it. There was no possible way that it could have been Bokuto messaging him, so why did it matter?

He blindly searched for his phone, his face still pressed against the pillow. Once he got a hold of it, he threw it across the room, not caring what happened to it. It buzzed again, but Akaashi was barely able to hear it as he muttered to himself, "All your fault," over and over again.

Then there was a soft knock on his door.

"Keiji?" his mother's voice called out hesitantly on the other side.

"Please, go away," he called out weakly. The last thing he needed was to talk to his mom about his feelings.

"But dear, someone's come here to see you," she replied. She sounded unsure of herself, so it must have been someone she had never met.

 _'Bokuto?'_ Akaashi wondered, but immediately shoved the foolish idea out of his head. Bokuto said he would give his answer in a few days, he seemed sure of it. Still, he couldn't help the skip in his chest as he walked over to his door.

He immediately read the quiet concern on his mother's face as she took in his appearance. He shook his head, refusing to let her voice her concern. He looked over her shoulder and saw wild hair, but instead of the golden eyes he had been hoping for, he saw tired ones with a smug grin.

"What is it Kuroo?" Akaashi sighed as he leaned against the doorframe.

"I'll leave you two alone," Akaashi's mother whispered unto deaf ears. The two boys were too busy eyeing each other down, like a silent war between them.

"Come with me," Kuroo said, wrapping a hand on Akaashi's shoulder. The younger boy shrugged off Kuroo's grip.

"Why?" Akaashi demanded, his eyes glaring angrily at Kuroo.

Kuroo frowned, his face becoming suddenly serious, "I can't tell you."

Akaashi was growing irritated, "If this is some weird plan to cheer me up, I'm not interested." He grabbed the handle of his door, ready to slam it on Kuroo's face. Somehow, the older boy managed to stop it from closing by pushing it open with one leg, foot pressed against the middle of the door.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Kuroo grinned, "you really need to stop being so stubborn."

Akaashi pressed against his door with all his might, but he could feel his feet sliding across the floor. Kuroo was much stronger than he looked.

"Go...away...," he said through gritted teeth, still refusing to give up.

Kuroo let out an exasperated sigh, and the next thing Akaashi knew, the pressure from the other side had suddenly ceased. But before Akaashi could close the door completely, a sudden force bursted through, leaving the door wide open.

Kuroo still had his leg in the air after his strong kick. His hands were in his coat pockets, his face was relaxed as if kicking doors open was a normal occurrence for him.

"You're coming with me whether you like it or not. I'd prefer we do this quietly, I don't need your mom calling the cops on me," Kuroo mumbled. He turned his back on Akaashi, and began walking away with a confidence that made it seem as though he was sure Akaashi would follow.

 _'I could just lock my door now...,'_ Akaashi hesitated.

"I can't believe you would make Bokuto wait like this," Kuroo muttered.

 _'Did he want me to hear that?'_ Akaashi's heart was beating hard in his chest again _. 'What if he's lying?'_

_'No, why would he lie?'_

_'But what if he is? Can I even face Bokuto right now? Especially looking like this?'_

_'What if he doesn't want to see me?'_

_'What if--?'_

"OI!" Kuroo yelled. "I'm getting really tired of your shit. Let's go!"

And without another thought, Akaashi was right at Kuroo's heels. He didn't ask where they were going, or if Bokuto was really waiting for them. He was too afraid to make Kuroo any more agitated than he appeared to be.

As they walked together, Akaashi was able to catch bits and pieces of what the tall boy was mumbling to himself.

"Honestly, the things I do for him..."

"Why do I always have to do all the work?..."

"Stupid brat. Now my leg's sore...."

Akaashi could feel his eyes rolling to the back of his head, Kuroo was acting so childish. He could really see how he and Bokuto could be fairly similar.

 _'Bokuto.'_ Akaashi bit his lower lip, trying to prevent himself from asking Kuroo any questions. Akaashi was able to figure out where they were going as soon as they had walked a few blocks away from his house. There were only so many routes to take to his school.

"Kuroo, why are we going to Fukurōdani?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because that's what's happening apparently," Kuroo answered simply. Akaashi was able to tell by the tone of his voice that that's all he was going to get.

The two walked through the halls, stopping in front of the gymnasium doors.

"Why is Bokuto so important to you?" Kuroo asked suddenly. His voice sounded sad, but Akaashi couldn't tell what Kuroo was truly feeling, not when his back was turned towards him.

"I--I don't know," Akaashi said, his answer sounding stupid, even to him.

Kuroo whipped around, his face seething with anger, "What do you mean you don't know?"

"I--," Akaashi's eyes widened in shock. "I just...I know he's important to me. But it's hard to explain my feelings for someone when I've never really felt like this before."

Kuroo's features softened a bit as he replied, "I just need to know that you'll never hurt him like this again. I need to know that I'll never have to go through this again; seeing him so torn up it affects even our friendship. Do you understand?"

Kuroo turned towards the doors again, "Bokuto is waiting for you on the other side. He's ready to try again with you, but if you don't trust yourself to be true to him, then walk away right now."

Akaashi stared blankly at Kuroo's back. A small part of Akaashi knew he didn't deserve someone as kind and loving as Bokuto. He knew he was selfish for almost rushing through those doors without a second thought. But he was sure he loved Bokuto, and he wanted nothing more than to be with him.

But he had to wonder, could he really be trusted with Bokuto's heart? Did he really deserve this chance? Was them being together the best decision for Bokuto?

Akaashi took in a deep breath, suddenly realizing he knew the answer to all of these questions.

So, he walked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it was better than the last chapter. I'm still super rusty but it is what it is. Hope you guys have a great Halloween!


	17. How Did We End Up Like This?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't been feeling too well, so I've been avoiding all responsibility and wrote instead.

**XVII. Bokuto Koutarou**

He stood on the other side of the door, his hand raised to knock, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He had been talking to Kuroo again, but they hadn't gotten past anything but the occasional text.

Things were different. How was he going to explain that he was over what happened, but needed his help, without sounding selfish?

"I shouldn't be here...," Bokuto muttered to himself. He tried to turn himself around, but his feet were glued to the ground.

"Just...do it...," Bokuto forced his hand to quickly ring the doorbell before he could immediately regret it. He heard footsteps rushing towards the door, and was soon face to face with his best friend.

"Oh," Kuroo breathed out in surprise. He didn't appear angry or upset, just...surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I--I just...I'm sorry," Bokuto started to slowly back away, "I shouldn't be here." Before he could move another inch, Kuroo had grabbed the ace roughly by the shoulder, bringing Bokuto closer to him.

"What do you mean? Of course you should be here. I...," Kuroo loosened his grip, allowing his hand to fall back to his side. He scratched the back of his neck as he stared shamefully at the ground. "...I shouldn't have messed up like that. I ruined our friendship and now you can't trust me."

"No!" Bokuto said almost too quickly. "I messed up! I should have been more understanding. It makes sense for you not to have told me. Of course it makes sense. Everything you do has a reason."

" _Tch_ , not everything," Kuroo grinned.

"Alright, you got me there. But you know what I mean."

"Ugh, god. Bo, how did we end up like this? We've never gotten into a fucking argument in our lives and now we hardly speak to each other."

"I...I don't know," Bokuto sighed. "I just never want to go through that again."

"Have you been talking to Daichi?" Kuroo asked, raising a brow.

"Wha-what? Why?" the ace asked.

"Because you have this air about you. It's like Daichi's stench is rubbed all over you."

"Man, fuck off," Bokuto grinned, lightly shoving Kuroo's arm.

"So he finally talked you to your senses? Made you realize life would suck without me?" Kuroo smirked. The Nekoma captain began rubbing his nails on his shirt, acting as if he were hot shit.

Bokuto dramatically rolled his eyes, "Oh yeah. Sure. But he also made me realize that I should maybe consider giving Akaashi another chance. Everything fell apart so quickly and ever since that day, I haven't stopped thinking about him."

"He's been the same way apparently," Kuroo frowned. "Kenma keeps me updated on Akaashi's latest thoughts. According to the Ken Man, Akaashi thought he was over you but he realized he was completely wrong."

"Yeah, I know. I could hardly believe my ears when he told me," Bokuto smiled to himself. "I was just so overwhelmed with joy. I probably should've forgiven him right then and there, but something was telling me to be cautious and not just give it all away."

Kuroo nodded his head knowingly, "So you finally decided to think before you acted. I guess it's for the best. So after talking to Daichi, I'm assuming you've made an actual decision."

"Yeah, and here's my plan," Bokuto's grin widened. He hadn't smiled so hard in such a long time, it felt like everything was finally coming together.  
_______________________________

  
And that's how he ended up in the school's gymnasium, waiting for God only knew what to happen.

The ace paced impatiently across the gym and back.

_'What's taking them so long? Akaashi doesn't even live that far away. Was Kuroo unable to convince him to come with him? What if Akaashi doesn't want to see me anymore?'_

Bokuto could feel beads of sweat forming on his forehead, but he tried to ignore it. The overwhelming weight building up in his stomach was making him nauseous.

After what felt like years, he suddenly heard Kuroo's voice on the other side of the door. It sounded like he was yelling, so Bokuto raced to the entrance of the gym. He was about to peek out when suddenly the door swung open, smacking him right in the face.

"Oh, Bokuto-san!" a concerned voice yelled. The black and white haired boy had fallen to the ground. He could feel something warm drip down his chin.

When he finally started taking in what happened, he could only focus on a pair of concerned gray eyes filling his vision.

"Bokuto-san, your nose is bleeding," Akaashi mumbled. Somehow, Bokuto had ended up in Akaashi's lap, not that the ace was complaining.

Bokuto could feel the setter quickly swipe some of the blood away from his mouth.

"Oh," was all he could manage to say. He lifted the bottom of his shirt, cleaning away at the rest of the lower half of his face.

He noticed Akaashi turning red at the sight of Bokuto's bare stomach, and normally the ace would be flattered, but his nose was bleeding for christ's sakes. This was borderline embarrassing.

"S-sorry," Akaashi said softly.

Bokuto looked at the setter, his setter, and noticed how upset Akaashi appeared to be. His ears were bright red, and he was fumbling with his fingers, unable to make eye contact. It was absolutely adorable.

So adorable in fact, Bokuto began to laugh. He laughed so hard, he fell over and was sure blood was dribbling down the side of his face.

"Bokuto? Did I also give you a concussion?" Akaashi asked, his voice filled with fear.

"Noooo!" Bokuto choked out, "you're just too amazing Akaashi. Too much for me."

"But I'm not amazing," Akaashi frowned. "I'm not even sure I deserve you. I almost walked away from it all."

Bokuto's laughter died down almost immediately, "I think we both just need to start over, and if I wasn't sure about us, I wouldn't have been waiting for you here."

Bokuto cupped Akaashi's cheek in his hand, "Let's try this again?"

Akaashi nodded his head silently, tears welling up in his eyes as he gave Bokuto one of the widest grins the ace had ever seen.

"I'm the team's ace. My name's Koutarou Bokuto."

Akaashi took a hold of Bokuto's hands, giving it a good shake. "I'm Akaashi Keiji, the team's setter."

"I hear from the captain that you're amazing," Bokuto smiled. "We should really hang out some time."

"Aren't you the cap--?" Akaashi grinned, but then shook the thought away. "I would love that," he breathed out happily.

"I think I have your number actually," Bokuto continued playfully. "I'll text you so you have mine."

Bokuto quickly typed out a text with the words, "Go out with me?" and then sent it to Akaashi.

"Well there's my number, but you don't have to call me."

"Why wouldn't I?" Akaashi laughed softly. "You set my soul on fire."

"KEIJI!" Bokuto yelled, his voice echoed throughout the gymnasium. "Was that a pun?"

"Absolutely not," Akaashi smirked. It was then that Bokuto knew that everything was going to be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked the chapter. Sorry it took a while but I think I'm happy with it. I believe I have one more chapter in me before I can finally end this story and move on to another pair. Maybe Daisuga. Maybe Kuroken. I'll see.


	18. Tell Me Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have this headcanon that Bokuto loves to bake so...

**XVIII. Akaashi Keiji**

“I don’t think that would be wise. Bokuto-san,” Akaashi murmured, his lips tightening into a frown.

“Akaaaaaashi,” Bokuto whined while pouting his lips, “I’m your senpai; you should really learn to trust me more.”

“But Bokuto-sa--,” Akaashi began to argue, but was silenced when a small spoon was shoved into his mouth. The chocolatey flavor danced on his taste buds, and the chili powder really did give the cake a nice kick. He should have known better by now, considering he had been tasting all of Bokuto’ latest concoctions for the past few months. Well, since they’ve been dating, actually.

 Kuroo’s mom had been begging Bokuto to work for her in her bakery, and when she had finally agreed that the ace could practice new recipes in her kitchen, Bokuto was more than happy to oblige. Many students from Fukurōdani began to visit the shop, especially the girls. Many of whom would try and stay as long as they could to sneak a peek at the handsome ace.

“It’s delicious,” Akaashi said, his voice barely even a whisper. He stole another bite of the cake, his eyes slowly closing in complete and utter bliss.

“Hey, c’mon now, save some for the customers,” Bokuto grinned, though it was clear that he was more than happy that his boyfriend was enjoying his dessert.

“Have you heard back from Le Cordon Bleu Tokyo?” Akaashi asked, his mouth still full.

“Um, yeah… I’ve been meaning to talk to you about that.” Akaashi could hear the immediate change in Bokuto’s tone. His eyes were downcast and his head was bowed, as if he were ashamed.

“Bokuto-san…It’s okay…I’m sure we can figure something out if we just--.”

“I GOT IN!” Bokuto shouted as he jumped up and down with excitement.

“Really?!” Akaashi yelled, or as close as Akaashi could get to yelling.

A tear had escaped from Bokuto’s eye as he nodded happily, “I couldn’t believe it when I opened the letter. I wanted to text you right away, but I wanted it to be a surprise. I also got a great scholarship, so long as I compete on their volleyball team.”

Akaashi tightly wrapped his arms around his precious senpai, “I’m so proud of you, you deserve it.”

“Thank you so much for believing in me and my dream,” the older boy mumbled into Akaashi’s neck.

“Of course, how could I not?”

Bokuto pulled away from Akaashi, his face becoming suddenly serious, “Akaashi, I just want to say that I am so happy that we gave this another chance. You are the best thing to ever happen to me, and I just want you to know that I….”

Akaashi could feel his cheeks growing redder with each word that escaped Bokuto’s lips, ‘ _What is he trying to say? He what?’_

“Keiji…I love you.”

“Y-you do?”

“Yes, I’ve known this for a while now, but I didn’t want to rush things. I know how you get when I overwhelm you with my feelings and stuff,” Bokuto smiled sheepishly.

“I-I don’t know what to say…” Akaashi smiled softly. He allowed himself the pleasure of intertwining his fingers with Bokuto’s.

“Say you love me,” Bokuto said softly, resting his forehead against Akaashi’s.

“Of course I do,” Akaashi smiled. He could hardly contain the huge smile that was forming on his face.

“Please tell me again,” Bokuto begged, closing his eyes happily.

“I love you, Koutarou.”

“I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the story. Sorry I kinda threw in the idea that Bokuto bakes and whatnot. It just felt right to me. Anyways, I decided to do a DaiSuga story next. And then maybe take a break and write some BoKuro. Hopefully I'll see you guys next time!


End file.
